Playboy du futur
by Swiny
Summary: Tony Stark est un voyageur temporel qui vient d'un futur apocalyptique. Lorsqu'il débarque dans notre présent, il s'attendait à tous sauf tomber sur un dieu mégalomane et une prétendue équipe de super-héro.
1. Prologue

**Avenger: Le playboy du futur**

* * *

 **Avertissement:** A partir de maintenant et jusque la fin de cette histoire pour chaque chapitre veuiller vous référencez à cet avertissement:

Je ne possède ni l'univers Marvel, ni ces personnages et encore moins les films tels que Avengers 1, Avenger 2: l'ère d'Ultron. En gros, à part le concept original de cette histoire, je ne possède rien.

* * *

Swiny: Hé oui! Encore une nouvelle histoire. Cette fois, c'est un défi imposé par un ami qui m'a donné envie de l'écrire. Il voulait une histoire où quelqu'un d'autre serait Iron Man et où Tony Stark serait un voyageur temporel. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Elle aura autant de rythme de parution que ma vie (université, création/programmation du fan game doctor who, rpg, famille, blablabla...) lui permettra.

* * *

 **"Journal de bord de ?, date inconnue : inconnue, localisation: inconnue. "**

"Aujourd'hui, les zombies ont encore tenté de forcer la porte du bunker. Je ne suis pas parvenu à m'endormir. Les grattements incessants de leur chair décomposée et les grognements rauques m'ont empêché de fermer l'œil. Je sais qu'ils ne vont pas réussir à rentrer… Alors pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que si je m'endors, je ne me réveillerai jamais ? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que si je ferme les yeux, ils viendront me dévorer dans mon sommeil ? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ce serait toujours mieux de mourir en ouvrant la porte du bunker que de survivre ?"

* * *

 **Prologue**

La machine se devait de marcher. Voilà des mois qu'Anthony Stark travaillait dessus. Des mois à créer des algorithmes tous plus complexes les uns que les autres qui auraient fait cauchemarder des générations d'informaticiens et d'ingénieurs en tout genre. Des mois à étudier jour et nuit jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule de fatigue. Des mois à se faire électrocuter, brûler, couper, les doigts jusqu'à ce que la plus partie des composantes de la machine soit parfaite. Des mois à se demander si elle valait tous ces sacrifices… Des mois à réfléchir sur l'impact scientifique qu'il était en train de faire sans que personne ne le sache… Des mois à se forcer de rester sobre malgré son besoin évident d'alcool…

Cette machine était toute sa vie. Elle était à la fois son rêve et son fantasme le plus profond. Elle était tout. Pour elle, Tony avait été dans les endroits les plus obscurs des souterrains. Pour elle, il avait visité les laboratoires abandonnés les plus dangereux. Pour elle, il avait repoussé les limites de la science en exposant sa vie au danger des centaines de fois. Pour elle, il s'était arraché une partie de sa chair afin de l'intégrer sur son avant bras gauche afin de ne jamais la perdre. Elle était son obsession. Elle était sa folie. Elle était sa création. Elle ne pouvait que fonctionner. Elle se devait de fonctionner.

En ce moment, Tony observa la machine d'un air sceptique en espérant qu'elle n'explosera pas sous la force de son regard. Il observait lentement son reflet dans ses reflets rouges et or qui lui donnait non seulement une protection supplémentaire mais aussi une touche de style supplémentaire. Il avait du mal à se dire après avoir passer des mois à travailler dessus qu'elle était enfin prête pour son premier test.

Lentement, il effleura la machine pour l'activer et insérer une série de chiffre sur l'écran holographique qui venait d'entourer les matériaux de la machine. Il entra ensuite une série de symbole étrange qui n'avait de sens que pour Tony. Il revérifia plusieurs fois les données qu'il venait d'entrer alors que la machine semblait ronronner sur son bras, ou plutôt dans son bras.

Anthony se dirigea ensuite devant le seul miroir du bunker antiatomique faiblement éclairé. Il remit correctement ces cheveux châtains et désactiva les lunettes holographiques activés par l'appareil sur son oreille droite. Il réajusta son t-shirt autours de son aimant qui jetait une lueur bleutée sur le reste de sa tenue. Avec une attention particulière, il retroussa l'autre manche de son trench-coat abimé afin d'obtenir une symétrie parfaite avec la manche du bras où était la machine. Il redressa légèrement l'une des trois ceintures contenant du bric-à-brac divers pour survivre.

[Autant mourir avec style si jamais elle ne marche pas.] Pensait-il en étudiant son reflet.

Il avait une confiance totale en ces compétences d'ingénieur en robotique anto-proclamé. Il en avait moins dans les composantes de sa machine.

Lorsque tous fut parfait pour Tony. Il sourit une dernière fois dans le miroir avant de placer l'écran holographique devant son visage. Très lentement, comme s'il pesait le moindre de ces mots encore une fois malgré y avoir réfléchi une centaine de fois, il dit, tout en pressant le bouton « Start » affiché sur l'écran :

-Il est l'heure de voyager un peu, tu ne crois pas ?

Et sans le moindre artifice prétentieux qu'on aurait pu attendre du fameux Tony Stark, il disparut. Il n'y avait même pas un nuage de fumée pour attester de la disparition de l'un des inventeurs les plus géniales de son époque.

Non, il y avait juste l'ambiance étrangement calme régnant dans le bunker qui pouvait attester des évènements. Attester que quelqu'un, pour la première fois dans l'histoire, venait de réussir une impossibilité millénaire : remonter le temps.

* * *

Commentaire, suggestion ou autres sont comme toujours vivement attendus. J'ai également un compte Tumbr pour les plus timides.

Mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir oubliez quelque chose moi... Ah oui! Si jamais vous êtes inspiré pour le journal de bord ou que vous avez envie de partager sous un message énigmatique ou cryptique votre vision d'un futur (apocalyptique, bien sûr) envoyer moi par mp sur ou sur mon tumbr votre "message du futur" (Mettre dans le titre de votre billet SVP). Qui sait? Peut-être qu'il pourrait se retrouver enregistrer par "?"

Jusqu'à la prochaine fois!


	2. L'idée des millénaires

**Playboy du futur**

* * *

 **Avertissement:** Voir prologue

* * *

Swiny: J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira parce que j'ai eu un mal fou à l'écrire. J'avais tellement envie d'écrire la suite mais ce chapitre devait absolument être dedans. (Oui, je ne suis absolument pas déprimante comme auteur! ;) )

* * *

 **« Journal de bord de ?, date inconnue : inconnue, localisation: inconnue. »**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai échappé de peu aux rares survivants devenus cannibales. Au départ, je les avais sauvé des hordes de zombies alors que j'étais parti cherché une source d'eau encore potable dans ce trou à rat. Après les avoir sauvé, ils m'ont remercié et j'ai accepté de les aider à retrouver leur chemin dans les galeries. La petite fille du groupe n'avait cessé de se pourlécher les lèvres sur tout le chemin du retour. J'ai cru que c'était un tic nerveux. Ce n'en était pas un… Quand je me suis approché de leur campement, il s'est passé quelque chose. Maintenant, ils sont tous morts… La petite fille ne deviendra jamais une adulte tueuse. Est-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ?

* * *

 **L'idée des millénaires - POV TONY**

Tony se sentait arraché à son époque en un éclair. Un éclair particulièrement vision et douloureux, un éclair en train de le déchirer en millions de particules alors qu'il devenait aveugle face à toutes cette lumière et ces couleurs dont il n'était même pas au courant, un éclair qui le réassemblait avec une lenteur presque exagérer d'une seconde mais un éclair quand même. Dans un rare instant de lucidité d'une microseconde qui semblait se reboucler à l'infini, il décida d'appeler ce moment entre deux instants un glissement temporel.

C'était étrange comme sensation, un instant il était dans un bunker fier de sa création et l'instant suivant il percutait de pleine force un bureau couvert de plusieurs pièces de matériaux presque antiques. Il en reconnaissait quelques uns d'après les quelques enregistrements holographiques qu'il en avait vu : un marteau, un chalumeau, du papier et même un crayon.

Un peu trop lentement aux goûts de Tony, il se redressa et il sentit aussitôt une violente envie de vomir. Apparemment les voyage temporelles rendaient malades. Qui l'aurait cru ?

Tony Stark se força à refréner cette envie de vomir et après un court instant, il réussit à se redresser et redevenir normal. C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce. Ou plutôt, c'est l'individu qui lui fit remarquer avec un flingue sur sa tempe.

-Humm, salut ? Fut tout ce que Tony dit à l'inconnu.

[-Bien Tony ! Où est donc passé ton charisme et ton charme légendaire ?] Pensa-t-il avec force

-Qui êtes-vous et comment êtes-vous rentré ici ? Lui demanda l'homme du passé en pressant un peu plus l'arme sur sa tête comme si de rien n'était.

Que devait-il dire dans cette situation ? Il se voyait mal dire : « Salut, je suis un voyageur temporel du nom d'Anthony Stark. Et accessoirement, je viens d'un futur apocalyptique complètement pourri. Je ne fais que passer dans votre time line. Ne faites pas attention à moi et continuez votre vie comme si de rien n'était ! » Mouaih, il voyait parfaitement la scène que cela aurait pu donner.

-J'ai dit : qui êtes-vous et comment êtes-vous rentré ici ? Répéta l'homme en enlevant le cran de sécurité.

Tony dévisagea l'homme et finalement, il se décida à dire la vérité. Il espérait que celle-ci choquerait tellement l'homme suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il entre de nouvelles coordonnées dans sa machine.

-Je suis une sorte de génie milliardaire playboy philanthrope et accessoirement un voyageur temporel.

Bien sûr, il était un génie, il avait inventé une machine à voyager dans le temps après tout ! Playboy, sans hésiter. Toujours un philanthrope malgré les conditions difficiles du futur. Quand à « milliardaire », hé bien, l'argent n'avait presque plus voire plus du tout de valeur dans le futur, donc il n'était pas rare de trouver de multiples lingots d'or, de vieux billets, des vieilles pièces un peu partout… Fichu futur !

-Me prenez-vous pour un idiot ? Lui demanda l'homme.

Tony faillit se moquer mais il n'avait pas envie de se faire trouer sur place. Aussi, il préféra employé le sarcasme :

-Vous croyez que je suis du genre à me moquer d'un individu qui me menace avec une arme ?

L'individu pencha la tête sur le côté et recula légèrement l'arme d'un ou deux millimètre.

[-Trop aimable.] Pensa Tony devant le comportement.

-Je crois que c'est exactement votre genre, jeune homme. Maintenant qui êtes-vous et pour qui travaillez-vous ? Qui vous a payé pour vous introduire ici ? Est-ce Hydra ?

Tony passa le « jeune homme » pour s'interroger sur les paroles de l'étranger armé.

-C'est quoi ça « Hydra » ?

-Vous ne savez vraiment pas ce qu'est « Hydra » ? Laissez-moi deviner vous viviez dans une grotte pendant ces dernières années. Se moqua le gars du passé.

Pour un peu, Stark aurait été indigné. Il aurait très bien pu se moquer de l'homme tout à l'heure mais il avait décidé de ne pas le faire. Bon, d'accord ! Il ne l'avait pas fait à cause du flingue primitif pointé sur lui mais bon !

-De quel côté êtes-vous ? Demanda soudain sinistrement le type.

-Quel côté de quoi ?

-Dans cette guerre, vous êtes Allemand ? Juif ? Chrétien ? Américain ?

Sur les paroles, il regarda la date discrètement qu'affichait la machine : 17 Juin 1950, 11:42

[-Donc si je comprends bien, je cherche à remonter le temps de quelques minutes et je viens de remonter le temps de plusieurs milliers d'années ?] S'étonna Tony en essayant de ne pas revérifier la date de sa machine.

Le voyageur du futur se rendit compte que l'homme regardait avec un peu trop d'attention le cercle lumineux dans sa poitrine qui brillait un peu trop fort sous son t-shirt.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez sur votre poitrine ? Lui demanda l'individu avec une lueur de curiosité presque anormal dans ces yeux bruns.

L'homme du futur choisit de ne pas répondre. A la place, il se décida à reculer malgré la menace de l'arme et croisa ces mains lentement derrière son dos pour activer l'écran holographique en cachette afin de chipoter aux données pour son prochain voyage dans le temps.

Malheureusement, l'homme suivit son mouvement. Il essaya donc d'attirer son attention sur autre chose. Et ce rapidement…

-Washington ! Cria-t-il presque dans la panique.

-Quoi ?!

-Je viens de… Washington. Déclara Tony en faisant comme s'il parlait à un crétin fini.

L'individu cligna quelques fois des paupières avant de parler lentement à son tour comme il le ferait avec un petit enfant.

-D'accord… Dites-moi, monsieur ? L'interrogea l'individu encore un peu pour faire bonne mesure avec le ton autoritaire.

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Stark. Répondit Tony en priant pour que le nom soit encore inconnu à cette époque.

Il savait qu'à un moment donné, sa lignée avait été très célèbre pour une raison oubliée.

L'homme le regardait avec incrédulité. Il profita de la réaction pour encoder les derniers signes en se plaquant contre la table pour cacher la barre holographique et pouvoir vérifier en coin s'il ne s'était pas trompé. Il avait passé suffisamment de temps ici selon lui. Une fois cela fait, l'individu du passé se remit à parler sans savoir ce qu'il se passait pendant que Tony prévoyait d'activer la machine.

-Très drôle, c'est moi monsieur Stark. Maintenant, comme je ne sais toujours pas si vous êtes amis ou ennemi, vous allez m'accompagner quelque part et pendant ce temps nous allons discuter. Par exemple, quel est cette forme d'énergie qui brille sur votre poitrine et comment avez-vous réus…

Et Tony disparut pour mieux atterrir dans le bunker à son époque. Il crut qu'il allait vomir. Il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve un moyen de s'habituer à ces voyages ou diminuer les effets secondaires.

-Camp de mutant ! Mais c'était quoi ça ?! Cria-t-il enfin dans le bunker vide.

Il était pourtant sûr qu'il avait programmé la machine pour revenir que de quelques minutes dans le bunker et à la place, il se retrouve plusieurs milliers d'années plus tôt dans la maison de son ancêtre ?

-Par Ronald Smith ! Je viens de rencontre mon arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-etc. grand-père ! Constata-t-il avec horreur.

* * *

 **L'idée des millénaires -** **POV HOWARD STARK**

Howard Anthony Walter Stark ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer. Et c'était un évènement à marquer d'une pierre blanche. D'ordinaire, l'inventeur comprenait absolument tout. Mais là, il sèchait complètement sur ce qu'il venait de se passer quelques instants plus tôt.

Un instant, le jeune homme était devant lui et l'instant d'après, le temps d'un clignement de paupière, il avait disparu. Si Howard n'était pas sobre et si les caméras ultra-sensible n'avaient pas enregistré une sorte de brouillage continu, il aurait pu croire qu'il venait d'avoir une sorte d'hallucination.

Une hallucination d'un genre assez particulier… Howard s'était souvent demandé à quoi ressemblerait un éventuel enfant de sa part. Depuis la mort de sa femme, Maria, dans un accident de voiture, il s'était souvent posé la question une fois que les pensées morbides sur le suicide avaient fini de jouer avec sa tête. Elle n'avait pas été enceinte mais Howard s'était souvent dit qu'elle aurait très bien pu l'être sachant la nuit de passion qu'il avait eu peu avant l'accident. Il se rappelait distinctement de ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. Si jamais il avait un enfant, il l'appellerait Anthony si s'était un garçon et si jamais, s'était une fille, alors elle se nommerait Collins.

Il ne savait que penser de cette rencontre insolite. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être confus en sachant qu'il venait de rencontrer un voyageur temporel portant le nom de Stark. Il pourrait très bien énervé car cela aurait pu être une farce cruelle d'un des nouveaux agents du SHIELD qui n'avaient pas vraiment apprécié leurs dernières missions. Il y avait aussi un fond de joie, car si la scène surnaturelle qui venait de se jouer, juste sous ses yeux, était réelle alors cela voudrait dire que la lignée Stark ne s'éteindrait pas de si-tôt. Mais, à nouveau, cela pouvait être à cause de son frère Edward plutôt que lui. En supposant bien sûr que toute cette histoire était vrai.

-Mais peu importe…

Ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un allait le croire de toute manière. Il penserait que sa légère addiction au wisky avait un peu joué avec son esprit et on lui dirait poliment et gentiment d'aller faire quelque chose d'utile comme construire des armes supplémentaires pour le SHIELD. Parfois, il se demandait si les gens se rappelaient qu'il était l'un des principaux fondateurs et que cette organisation n'était âgée que de 5 ans.

Et puis, rêve, hallucination, voyageur temporel, alcool ou maladie, peu importe… Parce que celle-ci venait de lui donner une merveilleuse et folle idée. Une idée pour la création d'un élément qui lui prendrait bien des années à synthétiser. Le projet "Arsenal" pouvait attendre, il allait révolutionner le monde de la science avec le cadeau involontaire que lui avait donner le voyageur: une excellente idée tout droit venu du futur.

* * *

Commentaire, suggestion et demande divers: Direction Tumblr ou commentaire. Je les lis toujours avec plaisir alors n'hésiter pas à faire coucou et me donner des suggestions toutes plus loufoque les unes que les autres.

A une prochaine fois!


	3. Rencontre avec Jarvis

**Playboy du futur**

* * *

 **Avertissement:** Voir prologue

* * *

Swiny: Voilà, la plupart des fans comprennent pourquoi j'ai voulu sauter le chapitre précédent pour arriver directement ici. Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira!

* * *

 **« Journal de bord de ?, date inconnue : inconnue, localisation: inconnue. »**

J'ai perdu fois en l'humanité. J'ai vu un vieillard tirer sur son petit fils, la dernière famille qui lui restait. Le petit garçon avait trouvé une boîte de conserve qui avait encore un fond de pâte pas encore périmé. C'est une rareté à notre époque. Le grand-père l'a tué de sang-froid pour un reste. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien… J'espère juste que je recroiserai le chemin du vieux sous la forme d'un cadavre quelconque. Ce qui est fort probable vu l'espérance de vie qu'on a actuellement.

* * *

 **Rencontre avec Jarvis - POV TONY**

Cette fichue machine aurait pu fonctionner correctement mais non! Cela aurait été trop facile et depuis quand, quoi que ce soit dans la vie de survivant d'apocalypse était facile? C'est vrai, on passe son temps à se cacher, éviter les cannibales, survivre à d'autres survivants, éviter les mutants qui eux aussi veulent vous bouffer mais sont pire que les anthropophages, survivre à des cataclysmes naturels régulièrement, trouver de l'eau potable pas trop irradiée... Et tout ça sans compter ces foutus zombies que Tony croisa à peu prêt toute les minutes depuis que la machine l'avait renvoyé dans son époque après une troisième tentative.

Le désavantage avec les zombies, c'est que dès qu'on tire un peu pour... Mettons, éclater leur cervelle? Il en arrivait plein d'autre. Donc le conseil ultime du survivant contre les zombies était: "ferme-là et fais pas trop de bruit... Sinon tu cours et puis tu tires." Pour un peu, Tony écrirait bien un manuel sur la survie à son époque. Si quelqu'un serait encore en vie pour le lire après la mort de Tony bien sûr.

Il soupira silencieusement en voyant un autre zombie qui ressemblait diablement à l'ancienne petite amie de Tony. Il se demanda brièvement si Mirana n'avait pas été mordue. Ce serait ironique sachant qu'elle l'avait quitté parce qu'elle trouvait que vivre dans un bunker antiatomique constamment entouré de zombies n'étaient pas une bonne manière de vivre. Elle avait juré qu'il finirait bouffer par ces horreurs avant elle. Il ne l'avait jamais revu. Maintenant, il comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi.

Il fut tenté de la railler mais il se rappelait qu'il était presque à court de balles et que son canon à plasma n'avait presque plus d'énergie et qu'il avait épuisé son stock de bombes à gravité amplifiée à l'exception d'une dernière qu'il gardait pour les urgences.

[-Comme c'est dommage!] Râla-t-il toujours en silence.

Brusquement, il entendit des coups de feu. Son ex-petite amie se tourna avec la lenteur d'un zombi traditionnel, c'est à dire: très lentement, pour rejoindre la source du son. N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, il décida de partir voir d'où provenait le son pour voir quel crétin ou crétine avait osé tirer un coup de feu dans des galeries où le son avait un écho presque monstrueux.

Il fut assez surpris de découvrir un jeune d'homme de 22 ans devant une horde de zombie affamé. Celui-ci ne devait pas venir d'une zone de chasse zombie car il continuait d'épuiser ces balles en éclatant leur face de décédé. Il devait probablement venir d'une zone à catastrophes et être plus habitué aux tremblements de terres, aux tornades et autres formes de caprices de la nature qui balaie la zone régulièrement. A moins qu'il ne soit un nomade? Non, un nomade n'aurait jamais fait une erreur pareille. L'option la plus plausible était qu'il venait d'un clan de survivant et qu'il avait perdu son groupe à cause d'une mésavanture quelconque, l'emmenant dans la zone de Tony.

Lorsqu'il entendit que le gamin était désarmé et commençait à paniquer, Tony prit pitié de lui et se décida à intervenir.

-Hé gamin ! Je ne veux pas te vexer mais je pense que faire du foot avec la tête d'un zombie mort est bien plus amusant que de jouer au tir sur une horde. Finit-il par crier en attirant ainsi tous les zombies vers le bruit le plus proche.

Ils étaient tous si idiot. C'était la même blague à chaque fois. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi les gens en avaient aussi peur. Les zombies se rapprochèrent et lorsqu'ils furent tous à quelques pas de Tony, l'inventeur sortit une bombe gravité et aussitôt leur corps mous et flasques s'éclatèrent contre le sol à cause de l'augmentation soudaine de gravité dans la zone contrôlée. C'était fini. Plus aucun zombies... Et Tony n'avait plus de bombes. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il en fabrique à nouveaux avant sa prochaine expédition hors du bunker.

-Vous… Vous m'avez sauvé la vie. Dit le gamin en se rapprochant de lui.

-Oui, je sais, ça doit être mon côté génial et héroïque qui vient de réagir plus vite que ma partie lucide. Mais trêve de bavardage. Comment tu t'appelles ?

Tony prit un meilleur coup d'œil sur lui. Il portait un vieux blouson brun d'aviateur et portait même les lunettes qui allaient avec autours de son front, cela empêchait les maigres mèches des cheveux blonds sales de l'ennuyé en se plaçant continuellement devant ces yeux bleus céruléens. Il portait par dessous le blouson une vieille tunique, une sorte de bleu de travail à l'époque qui devait dater de la troisième guerre mondiale. Il portait des bottes jaunes vifs qui semblaient flotter un peu autours de son pied gauche. Elles devaient venir chacune d'une paire différente.

-Jarvis… Lui répondit-il.

-Hé bien Jarvis, à charge de revanche. Maintenant, ne m'en veux pas mais je n'ai pas trop envie d'être là au moment où ces trucs morts se réveillent. Alors ciao ! Lui dit-il avant de repartir. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'avoir plus d'ennui aujourd'hui. Il voulait juste rentrer au bunker et ne plus s'inquiéter de rien pour les prochaines 24 heures à venir.

-Attendez, monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas me laisser ici ! Cria le garçon.

Il grimaça sous le cri. Il espérait qu'il n'allait pas attirer une horde supplémentaire. Il avait envie d'être bercer avec de la bonne vieille musique du 20ième voire du 21ième siècle. Il voulait entendre du "I am blue da ba dee", pas des grognements sombres derrière sa porte et des grattements continuelles contre la porte métalliques blindés.

-Ah non ? Regarde-moi bien. Lui répondit-il avant de lui tourner le dos pour retourner vers sa destination d'origine.

-Monsieur, s'il vous plait. Je n'ai nulle part où aller. Essaya de mendier le garçon dans son dos.

-Pas mon problème… ça, c'est celui des zombies.

-Monsieur, je vous en prie.

Ces mots, ces mêmes mots exactes qu'il avait dit à son père avant que ce salopa** ne le laisse dans une zone radioactive entouré par des mutants. Il pouvait encore se souvenir de la terreur des cellules de prisonniers du mutant et s'il n'y avait pas eu ce type, un dénommé: Yinsen. Il y serait encore.

[-Je sens que je vais le regretter] Se dit Tony en se stoppant avant de se retourner vers lui.

-Dis-moi gamin, tu t'y connais en robotique ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Pas vraiment mais j'apprends vite. Lui répondit le garçon confus par la question.

-Bien ! J'ai besoin d'un assistant et il se trouve que les zombies ne sont pas une bonne source de dialogue. Il cherche à me manger chaque fois que j'ouvre la bouche. Je me demande si c'est parce que je les agaces ?

-Monsieur… Dit le jeune homme calmement.

-Ou alors, c'est parce qu'il ne supporte pas mon génie. Continua-t-il. Ça arrive souvent chez certaine personne. Est-ce qu'un zombie peut même être jaloux ? Ou plus simple, un zombie a-t-il des sentiments ?

-Monsieur ! Cria presque le jeune homme.

-Quoi ?! Fut tout ce que dit Tony.

Il vit le regard de terreur de retour et entendit plusieurs grognements, une horde probablement. Il fit lentement signe derrière lui avant d'articuler silencieusement "zombie?" Et le garçon hocha la tête.

-Ah… D'accord. Murmura-t-il dans un souffle quasi-inaudible.

Lentement, il pivota et recula en direction du gamin. Il vit qu'un autre couloir commençait à être envie de zombie. Et vu sa chance aujourd'hui, il était prêt à parier sa machine que le dernier couloir allait se remplir des cadavéreux sous peu. N'ayant plus de bombes à gravité et sachant qu'un bon vieux pistolet à balle allait en attirer encore plus, il sortit son canon à plasma. Il regarda les niveaux d'énergie et tenta un coup en fermant les yeux... Rien ne se passa. Il revérifia une deuxième fois les niveaux d'énergie alors que les grognements se rapprochèrent dangereusement d'eux.

[-Evidemment plus d'énergie … Bien sûr que le canon à plasma n'a plus d'énergie. Ça ne serait pas ma vie si ce n'était pas le cas.] Jura-t-il mentalement.

-Monsieur, vous savez courir vite ? Chuchota le jeune homme.

-Avec la bonne motivation… On fait la course Jarvis ? Répondit-il dans un même niveau de volume.

-Avec plaisir monsieur…

-Très bien, GO ! Cria-t-il avant de courir comme un dératé. Il sentit le jeune homme le coller de près et lorsque la porte du bunker fut en vue, Tony entra le plus vite possible le mot de passe et Jarvis entra suivi de lui avant de verrouiller à deux la porte alors que les zombies s'amoncelaient au fond du couloir menant au bunker. Tony et Jarvis s'effondrèrent ensuite sur les murs les plus proches, tous les deux complètement à bout de souffle.

-Je vous ai battu monsieur. Dit le jeune homme en rigolant.

-Non, je t'ai laissé gagner Jarvis. Répondit Stark en rigolant un peu lui aussi devant la bonne humeur de Jarvis.

-C'est vous qui le dites monsieur.

-Peut-on se mettre d'accord sur un point ? Lui demanda Anthony Stark

-Oui monsieur ?

-Je m'appelle Anthony Stark mais tu peux m'appeler Tony. En fait non, tu dois m'appeler Tony. Chaque fois que tu m'appelles monsieur, j'ai l'impression d'être aussi vieux que ton père. On est d'accord sur ce point ?

-Oui monsieur. Répondit le garçon avec une impression de respect qui cachait une immense impertinence.

Finalement, c'était une bonne idée de suivre son ex maintenant écrabouillée sur le sol...

* * *

 **Rencontre avec Jarvis - POV JARVIS,** _(+/- 2 ans plus tard dans le bunker)_

Jarvis était tranquillement en train de regarder sa montre. Stark devait revenir à, exactement, 11:30:00 précise. La machine à côté de lui envoyait continuellement des nouvelles données qui se stockait dans le logiciel que Jarvis avait conçu afin de renvoyer les coordonnées exactes du voyages ainsi que de calculer la marge d'erreur spatio-temporel que Stark semblait toujours avoir à chaque utilisation de la machine.

Il était 11:29:55. Mentalement, le jeune homme se mit à compter.

[-5, 4, 3, 2, 1 et...]

Aussitôt, un individu débarqua juste à côté de lui dans le bunker en s'écrasant comme une crêpe sur le sol. La personne était fumante et se dépêcha d'éteindre une flammèche sur son trench-coat.

-Saloper** de machine à la co* ! Jura-t-il.

Habituer à voir Tony insulter sa machine, Jarvis observa les données rendues par l'appareil de calcul des fluctuations.

-Félicitation monsieur, d'après les données sur l'appareil de détection des fluctuations temporelles, vous venez de visiter Pompei à l'époque de son éruption volcanique. Lui annonça-t-il avec un léger sourire en coin.

-Oui, je m'en suis bien rendu compte Jarvis! J'ai failli y laisser ma peau lorsque ce fichu Vésuve est entré en éruption alors que je me tenais près du cratère ! Je risque ma peau au moins 20 fois par semaine.

-Monsieur, je vous ferai remarquer que nous sommes en fin de semaine et que cela ne fera que la 7ième fois que la machine vous a envoyée dans un espace-temps mortel. C'est déjà bien mieux que la dernière fois. Dit-il avec un sourire presque diabolique alors qu'il se retenait de rire devant les mésaventures de Tony.

-Jarvis, tu auras le droit de faire du sarcasme lorsque ce sera toi qui risquera de finir en brochette ou en en steak bien cuit.

-En brochette monsieur ? Je ne me rappelle pas d'un incident de ce genre.

Comme s'il venait de faire une bourde, Tony se gifla avant de grogner légèrement puis lui dit avant de déclarer:

-Hé bien, les gardes de Vlad Tepes s'en rappelle très bien eux ! Fichu lances et fichu machine !

Anthony se plaignit encore un peu. Jarvis en profita pour sortir une bouteille de wisky et se servit une tasse pour lui et Tony. Ce n'était pas tout les jours que quelqu'un risquait de mourir dans une explosion volcanique. Il tendit calmement la tasse de gauche contenant sensiblement une plus grande quantité d'alcool. Le voyageur temporel s'arrêta immédiatement de râler. Il prit la tasse en quatrième vitesse avant de la vider presque d'une traite sans se soucier du précieux liquide qui dégoulinait sur son menton. Apparemment, l'expérience l'avait traumatisé.

-Merci beaucoup Jarvis. J'avais vraiment besoin d'une bonne tasse d'alcool. Annonça-t-il après avoir déposer la tasse avec précaution tout en nettoyant son menton avec sa manche droite.

-C'est mon plaisir monsieur. Je crois que les dernières données ont été concluantes à notre expérience.

-Et qu'est-ce que cela donne ?

-Cette machine à besoin d'un agent stabilisateur plus puissant. L'iridium n'est pas un matériau assez fiable sur ce point.

Il vit Tony grimacer à la conclusion évidente des tests effectués. Jarvis ne voyait pas pourquoi. C'était parfaitement faisable comme réparation. Cela allait faire un mal de cerbère à Tony mais il survivra comme tous ceux de cette époque. Il faudra juste prévoir un peu plus de tasse remplis d'alcool pendant le travail.

-Jarvis, il n'y a qu'une chose qui soit plus fort que l'iridium. C'est l'Aton et je doute qu'on en ait à portée de main sinon je l'aurais utilisé pour ma première conception.

Le ton semblait presque amer. Il était déçu que l'inventeur y est pensé avant mais il n'en montra rien. Il réfléchit au divers endroits où on pourrait trouver de l'Aton et malheureusement, un seul endroit lui vint en tête. Enfin, on ne fracasse pas du zombie sans balle.

-Avez-vous déjà essayez la décharge ? J'ai entendu dire qu'on pouvait y trouver beaucoup de matériaux et d'objets en tout genre dedans.

-Tout comme on peut y trouver autant de chance d'avoir une mort certaine. Se moqua Tony.

Donc, l'inventeur connaissait l'endroit et sa réputation. C'était intéressant. D'ordinaire, les survivants qu'avaient rencontré Jarvis ne connaissait pratiquement pas les régions de surface supportable. Il préférait se cantonner aux zones souterraines que d'aller à la surface. Ils pensaient encore que tous les lieux irradiés vous tuaient en quelques secondes et que l'air était irrespirable. Le fait qu'Anthony a pris le temps de visiter la surface indiquait soit un comportement suicidaire, soit une immense curiosité. Il ne savait pas vraiment lequel se rapprochait le plus de Stark.

Il y eut une pause. Jarvis réfléchit aux paroles de Stark. Il avait vraiment besoin de cet iridium pour finaliser la machine. Un détour à la décharge en vaudrait bien la fluolithe.

-Si on y va seul, c'est sûr que c'est mortel. Dit Jarvis.

-Si on y va tout court. Rétorqua Stark

-Vous savez que j'ai raison monsieur. Si vous voulez faire fonctionner correctement cette machine, il faut un agent stabilisateur restructuré.

Honnêtement, il ne comprenait pas la réticence de Stark. D'ordinaire, il aurait mis sa vie en danger pour un peu près tout et n'importe quoi. Bien entendu, il se ménageait toujours une porte de sortie mais là, sa réaction était étrange. Il semblait presque avoir peur. C'était stupide, il n'avait jamais vu Stark avoir peur. Il riait au nez et à la barbe du danger et il irait même rire au nez de la mort s'il le pouvait. Il allait demander une explication sur la raison de la terreur de Stark quand il lui répondit comme s'il pouvait lire ces pensées.

-Je ne vais pas risquer ta vie pour une machine Jarvis. Jamais !

Il trouvait cela à peine ironique.

-Pourtant, vous aimez dire que j'en suis une.

-C'est une blague Jarvis ! Tu as toujours l'air sérieux, tu n'es jamais fatigué et ton QI est au même niveau que le mien mais tu ne te détends jamais ! C'est un comportement de machine.

Pour toute réponse, Jarvis haussa les épaules.

-Vous vous éloignez encore du sujet monsieur. La vraie question que vous devriez vous posez est : « Voulez-vous vraiment que cette machine fonctionne? ».

-Bien sûr ! Dit Stark automatiquement.

-Alors, c'est régler, nous allons à la décharge demain. Il n'y aura pas de discussion. Dit Jarvis sur un ton autoritaire qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais employé.

Stark resta sans voix mais hocha la tête, pas sûr de ce qu'il fallait faire dans une telle situation. Jarvis retourna sans un bruit sur l'écran avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

J'espère que Jarvis vous aura plus. Je suis moi-même une grande fan de Jarvis!

Commentaires, suggestions et autres bidules bizarres dans les commentaires ou sur mon tumblr.


	4. La décharge aux merveilles

**Avengers: playboy du futur**

 **avertissement:** Voir prologue

* * *

Swiny: Et un chapitre de plus! Hulk? ça te dirait un bras de fer avant que j'écrive le prochain chapitre?

Hulk: ?

* * *

Rappel des événements précédents:

 _[-Je cherche à remonter le temps de quelques minutes et je viens de remonter le temps de plusieurs milliers d'années ?]_

 _-Je viens de… Washington !_

 _-Je viens de rencontre mon arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-etc. grand-père !_

 _-Vous… Vous m'avez sauvé la vie._

 _-Oui, je sais, ça doit être mon côté génial et héroïque qui vient de réagir plus vite que ma partie lucide. Mais trêve de bavardage. Comment tu t'appelles ?_

 _-Jarvis…_

 _-Cette machine à besoin d'un agent stabilisateur plus puissant. L'iridium n'est pas un matériau assez fiable sur ce point._

 _-Jarvis, il n'y a qu'une chose qui soit plus fort que l'iridium. C'est l'Aton et je doute qu'on en ait à portée de main sinon je l'aurais utilisé pour ma première conception._

 _-Avez-vous déjà essayez la décharge ? J'ai entendu dire qu'on pouvait y trouver beaucoup de matériaux et d'objets en tout genre dedans._

- _Alors, nous allons à la décharge demain. Il n'y aura pas de discussion._

* * *

 **« Journal de bord de ?, date inconnue : inconnue, localisation: inconnue. »**

Parfois, je me demande si on peut remonter le temps. Ce serait génial, on pourrait s'en servir pour empêcher la mort de ceux qu'on aime. On pourrait revoir encore et encore les meilleurs moments de notre vie. On pourrait même empêcher ce futur dégoûtant d'exister. C'est mon rêve depuis que je suis gosse : m'échapper d'ici pour vivre dans un monde meilleur…

* * *

 **POV TONY STARK - La décharge aux merveilles**

Les piles de déchets devant Stark semblait s'étendre à l'infini. L'air pollué agressé ces yeux marrons malgré les lunettes d'aviateur qui recouvraient ceux-ci. Chaque respiration semblait être une vraie torture. Son corps entier se faisait agresser par les radiations de la surface qui semblait essayer de traverser vainement le gel anti radioactivité recouvrant l'entièreté de sa peau. Devant lui, Jarvis ne semblait pas mieux loti. Il portait avec lui une lourde machine qui émettait continuellement des "bips" réguliers et tirait de temps en temps une grimace alors qu'il semblait marcher sur une crevasse ou une fissure qui pourrait s'étendre à tout moment et faire basculer des tonnes de détritus sur eux.

Mais plus que tout, ce fut la chaleur qui était insupportable. Le réchauffement climatique avait depuis longtemps chasser la moindre dose de fraicheur de ce reste de planète désolée et il semblerait que la chaleur avait encore empiré depuis la dernière fois que Tony était sorti prendre l'air pour vérifier d'éventuel activité à la surface.

-Bien, nous voilà dans la décharge. L'un des endroits les plus pollués au monde où l'air pourrait vous tuer en trois secondes plutôt qu'en 15 comme partout ailleurs sur la terre si nous n'avions pas manger de l'Aero ! Des milliers de kilomètres remplis de détritus en tout genre qu'ils sont organiques ou technologiques, entreposés avec une patience infinie depuis des siècles et des siècles après la troisième guerre mondiale. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant « Oh machine supérieur » ? Demanda Tony en essayant de nier la sueur qui commençait déjà à être souffler par chaque pores de sa peau.

-Nous allons fouiller les piles monsieur. Déclara Jarvis comme si cela était l'évidence alors que celui-ci commençait à analyser du coin de l'œil une espèce de boue fluorescente qui dégoulinait d'un coussin auto-réglable du 22ième siècle.

-Il va falloir être plus précis que ça Jarvis parce que, sans vouloir te vexer, il y a des milliers de kilomètres de piles de déchets devant nous!

-Oui mais l'Aton a une signature particulière, il suffit donc de régler nos machines de détection pour qu'elle détecte la fréquence en questions et cela va limiter nos recherche à une ou deux piles. Dit Jarvis en lui présentant un second appareil.

-Jarvis, tu te rends bien compte qu'on a que deux heures avant que les Aero ne cesse de faire effet? Alors, plutôt que de passer en blabla certainement enthousiaste, donne moi la fréquence se sera plus facile si on s'y met tout de suite.

-Bien monsieur. Dit-il en lui tendant le second appareil tout en lui montrant les paramètres qu'il avait réglé sur le premier.

Ensuite, les deux hommes avancèrent parmi les piles à la recherche d'un signal plus fort. A plusieurs reprises, Tony escalada une pile quelconque pour vérifier un quelconque tressaillement de l'hologramme produit par l'appareil. Il faillit s'enfoncer à plusieurs reprises parmi les déchets sans l'aide précieuse de son ami. Ami qui avait désormais ces bottes jaunes couvertes de fluides diverses qui ne pouvaient être que mauvais pour lui.

-Alors Jarvis, tu as trouvé quelque chose? Finit par demander Tony en inspectant encore une autre pile depuis bientôt 20 minutes.

-Pas encore monsieur! Dit Jarvis à quelque mètre de lui, accroupi devant plusieurs tas de ferrailles.

Fatigué, Tony se frotta les yeux face à la lueur de l'hologramme. Cela ferait bientôt 3 heures qu'il surveillait le moindre tressaillement des données que transmettait l'hologramme. L'Aero commençait à se porter faible. Il ne resterait bientôt plus assez de temps pour fouiller cet endroit. Stark calculait rapidement. Il ne devait leur rester que 2 heures aux grands maximum pour trouver l'Aton, traverser la décharge et rejoindre les souterrains dans un semblant de sécurité. Ce serait très peu.

Brusquement, Tony entendit un bruit. Aussitôt, il sortit son arme et se tourna immédiatement dans la direction de celui-ci mais il ne vit rien. Il vit du coin de l'œil que Jarvis n'avait pas réagit.

[-Je dois juste avoir imaginer des choses] Pensa Anthony Stark en rangeant son arme après avoir jeter un dernier coup soupçonneux d'où l'illusion du bruit semblait être venu.

Tony se remit au travail en essayant d'oublier ce fameux bruit mais il n'y parvenait pas. Régulièrement, il fouillait la zone du regard dans un éclair de paranoïa inuit. C'était le même genre de paranoïa qui lui avait déjà sauvé la vie à de multiples reprises. Après un moment, il vit une donnée changer dans l'hologramme et le "bip" que faisait la machine continuellement se mit à s'accélérer. Prudemment, l'inventeur approcha le détecteur près de ces pieds et le rythme du son grimpa encore une fois.

-Jarvis, je crois que je l'ai trouvé. Viens m'aider à la déterrer! Cria Stark à son partenaire.

Le jeune homme rejoignit bientôt le voyageur temporel au déterrage de la machine. Un à un, les déchets dégoutant s'écartèrent pour révéler un morceau de roche qui luisait légèrement. Elle était d'un orange profond. On aurait presque dit une pierre précieuse. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils écartèrent les déchets, Tony vit qu'elle jetait une lueur comme si elle était éclairée de l'intérieur. Il fronça les sourcils à la constation, il n'avait jamais vu ça auparavant. Il allait dire à Jarvis que quelque chose clochait, soudain, il toucha la pierre et

* * *

Un androïde sortit des détritus. Sa main métallique juste en dessous de la pierre. Il attrapa le jeune homme vers le bas et l'entraina plus bas dans la pile. Le jeune homme se défendit mais l'arme de celui-ci était loin car elle avait glissé de son étui à cause des matières visqueuses. Le robot n'avait pas de jambes mais il semblerait qu'il possède énormément de force dans les bras. Bientôt, le visage de Jarvis devint rouge et on voyait clairement qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer assez d'air. Il mourut lentement à cause du manque d'oxygène alors que le robot s'éteignait par manque de batterie. Au loin, on entendit un cri et...

* * *

Tony retira sa main de l'Aton et attrapa la main droite de Jarvis alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la saisir. Le jeune homme aussi un sourcil blond alors que Tony fit non de la tête.

-Je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée. On devrait peut-être abandonner et rentrer au bunker.

Jarvis ricana devant la remarque. Le jeune homme semblait croire qu'il plaisantait. Tony allait lui signaler qu'il le pensait sérieusement quand le jeune homme saisit la pierre avec la main gauche. Immédiatement, un androïde que Stark reconnu aussitôt comme celui de l'étrange vision qu'il venait d'avoir sortit de la pile et emporta le gamin loin de lui avec la pierre au passage.

-Jarvis! Cria Stark en reconnaissant les événements de la vision.

Il sortit son fusil, bien décidé à ne pas perdre son assistant favori et tira un coup avec le canon à plasma dans la batterie auxiliaire du robot. Aussitôt, celui-ci s'écroula sur place et desserra sa poigne sur la gorge de Jarvis. Le jeune homme en profita pour détacher ces mains métalliques qui avaient laissé une marque rouge sur sa gorge et inspira goulument l'air malgré l'impureté brûlant allègrement les poumons dans ceux-ci.

Tony descendit aussitôt plus bas dans la pile afin d'aider le pauvre garçon à se relever. Au lieu de la reconnaissance, il vit autre chose dans ces yeux bleus céruléens. Il vit presque une lueur accusatrice.

-Monsieur, vous n'auriez pas dû faire ça. Lui dit franchement Jarvis.

-Ne dis rien, cet androïde aurait pu te tuer si je n'avais pas tiré. Dit Tony en observant attentivement la pierre orange que tenait Jarvis dans sa main gauche avec sa manche trop longue par dessous.

-Monsieur, vous ne comprenez pas, nous sommes dans la décharge.

[-J'avais cru remarquer. C'est même pour ça que je ne voulais pas venir. Tu te rappelles] Avait envie de crier Tony au visage du gamin accusateur.

-Oui, l'un des endroits les plus dangereux du monde alors pourquoi tirer ici nous attirait plus d'ennui que d'ordinaire?

Par sympathie pour son plus précieux mais surtout seul ami, il ne lui renvoya pas en plein dans sa pomme l'histoire de leur rencontre avec les zombies. Non, il préférait se garder cette occasion lorsqu'il voudrait vraiment que Jarvis dégage.

-Monsieur, nous sommes dans la période de chasse des abominations. Dit doucement Jarvis en se frottant le cou.

Stark mit un moment à assimiler les mots. Les abominations, il n'en avait croisé que deux ou trois et il avait toujours eu énormément de chance. En général, elles chassaient à plusieurs, en meute. Elles ressemblaient à des humains sauf qu'il avait quelque chose d'inhumain qui rendaient tous le monde mal à l'aise. Elles étaient cannibales aussi. Et elles avaient des capacités bizarres qui donneraient envie à n'importe quel mutant à l'âge d'or des superhéro avant la législations de restrictions des superhéro et la rébellion des métahumains.

Lorsque Tony mit ensemble les données une à une, il se souvint: cannibales, excellente ouïe, chasse sur différents terrains sur divers périodes...

-Oh... Et je suppose que... Le coup de feu...

-Oui. Affirma Jarvis.

Donc, il se pouvait qu'elles seraient déjà en route pour les attraper. Il fallait bouger d'ici. Le plus tôt possible.

-Hé bien voyons le bon côté des choses, on a l'Aton maintenant, on peut repartir d'ici très vite.

-Il vaudrait mieux monsieur. Dit le jeune homme amèrement.

En voyant l'expression de Tony, il se radoucit un peu.

-Mais je vous remercie de m'avoir sauvé encore une fois la vie.

Les deux hommes avancèrent rapidement parmi les piles. Ils durent ralentir assez souvent parce que la blessure de Jarvis ne lui permettait pas de respirer correctement et parce que l'Aero se portait faible à mesure que le temps avançait. Le rythme cardiaque extrêmement rapide devait également avoir accélérer la circulation de la plante muté pour leur donner encore moins de temps que prévu. C'était mauvais, très mauvais.

-Je vais vérifier que personne nous suit, reprends un peu ton souffle mon pote, d'accord?

Jarvis hocha la tête et Tony se dépêcha d'escalader la pile la plus proche. Une fois en haut, il observa attentivement la moindre direction ainsi que les chemins plus lointains. Il n'y avait rien, rien à l'horizon, rien d'approchant, rien de menaçant. Avec un petit sourire de soulagement, Stark poussa un soupir et redescendit pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Jarvis. Apparemment, personne n'avait entendu le coup de feu et ils n'étaient pas chassé par des abominations.

Cependant une fois en bas, il remarqua immédiatement l'absence de son compagnon de discussion traditionnel. Il sortit son arme en étudiant les alentours. Lentement, il sentit ces intestins se tordre devant l'absence de celui-ci.

-Jarvis...? Demanda Stark incertain et un peu paniqué.

[-Allons Stark, sois rationnel. Jarvis est un être logique. Il a peut-être juste vérifier les alentours ou il a escaladé une pile auxiliaire pour vérifier qu'il était bien dans la bonne direction pour rentrer au bunker] Pensa Tony en essayant d'analyser ce qui aurait pu causer l'absence de Jarvis.

En plus, ils étaient seuls dans la décharge, ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un avait pu... Brusquement, une horrible prise de conscience fit déglutir Tony. Lorsque les survivants parlaient de la décharge. Il en parlait comme une sorte de caverne aux merveilles en milles fois plus dangereux. Certain l'avait même surnommé "la décharge aux merveilles". Lorsque vous aviez besoin de quelque chose d'introuvable, vous alliez fouiller les débris, les ordures et les moult détritus dont la présence hantait l'emplacement. Peu importe les menaces et les avertissements, il y avait toujours des gens pour fouiller cet endroit. Alors comme se faisait-il que lui et Jarvis n'avaient toujours pas croisé quelqu'un en ce lieu? Même un simple idiot qui était simplement de passage?

-Jarvis, je te préviens, tu es en train de me faire flipper gamin. Déclara Stark avec une voix rauque.

Il entendit un craquement derrière lui, il se retourna et s'apprêta à tirer quand il vit que c'était Jarvis. Aussitôt, il abaissa son arme en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Puis Stark vit ces yeux: des yeux bleus clairement apeuré.

-Jarvis? Demanda Anthony Stark.

Il vit alors le jeune homme s'écrouler sur place en même temps qu'il sentit un horrible coup dans le dos de sa tête. Il eut juste le temps d'entendre le doux craquement qui ressemblait étrangement au bruit qu'il avait entendu pendant sa fouille puis tout fut noir.

[-Hé bien merd*] Pensa Tony alors que la conscience de Tony s'éteignit.

* * *

Réponses aux questions:

 _Qui sera Iron man si ce n'est pas Tony?_

Hé bien, j'ai décidé de prendre un personnage des films iron man. Je vous laisse à vos déductions cher lecteurs en ce qui concerne le reste.

 _Combien de chapitres aura cette fanfiction?_

Autant que nécessaire... Mais si cela peut vous éclairer, elle sera en plusieurs parties qui seront les suivantes: une partie avec Jarvis et la machine temporelle, une partie avec avengers 1, une partie avec Ultron ainsi qu'Asgard et une partie avec Thanos et les pierres d'infinités ainsi qu'un immense événement dans le futur qui sera lié aux abominations et aux survivants. En gros, 4 grosses parties... ça va en faire de l'écriture. Mais si j'étais vous, je ne m'attendrais pas à ce que le scénario suive les films. Il se pourrait même qu'il soit très différent de l'original et ce, en bien des points...

 _Quand verrons-nous les Avengers?_

Hé bien dans la seconde parie mais rassurez-vous, cette première partie est extrêmement courte.

 _Y a-t-il un slash de prévu entre Tony et un autre personnage?_

Non, pas pour l'instant. Néanmoins, je suis ouverte aux propositions. (tant que ce n'est pas des Tony/Capitaine America ou Tony/Thor... Maudit soyez-vous!)

* * *

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu cette fanfic! Comme toujours, commentaires, avis et suggestions sur mon tumblr (voir profil ou mp moi si vous ne le trouvé pas) ou dans les commentaires et si certain d'entre-vous aime faire du fanart ou ont des idées pour les "journaux du futur" avec des événements catastrophiques ou comiques, ils peuvent m'en faire part sur mon tumblr. Je serai ravi de vous faire un peu de publicité ou de partager votre contribution.

Jusqu'à la prochaine fois!


	5. Juste dans sa poche

**Avengers: playboy du futur**

 **Avertissement:** Voir prologue

* * *

 **Résumé des chapitres précédents:**

 _-Cette machine à besoin d'un agent stabilisateur plus puissant. L'iridium n'est pas un matériau assez fiable sur ce point._

 _-Jarvis, il n'y a qu'une chose qui soit plus fort que l'iridium. C'est l'Aton et je doute qu'on en ait à portée de main sinon je l'aurais utilisé pour ma première conception._

 _-Avez-vous déjà essayez la décharge ? J'ai entendu dire qu'on pouvait y trouver beaucoup de matériaux et d'objets en tout genre dedans._

 _-Jarvis, je crois que je l'ai trouvé. Viens m'aider à la déterrer!_

 _"Elle était d'un orange profond. On aurait presque dit une pierre précieuse. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils écartèrent les déchets, Tony vit qu'elle jetait une lueur comme si elle était éclairée de l'intérieur."_

 _-Je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée. On devrait peut-être abandonner et rentrer au bunker._

 _-Ne dis rien, cet androïde aurait pu te tuer si je n'avais pas tiré._

 _"Peu importe les menaces et les avertissements, il y avait toujours des gens pour fouiller cet endroit. Alors comme se faisait-il que lui et Jarvis n'avaient toujours pas croisé quelqu'un en ce lieu?"_

 _[-Hé bien merd*] Pensa Tony alors que la conscience de Tony s'éteignit_

* * *

Jarvis: Alors mademoiselle, qui a gagné le bras de fer?

Swiny: Le médecin!

Jarvis: le médecin? Vous voulez dire Bruce Banner?

Swiny: Non, mon médecin, au moins 100 euros pour le plâtre...

* * *

 **« Journal de bord de ?, date inconnue : inconnue, localisation: inconnue. »**

Personne ne sait d'où viennent les abominations… Ou même si c'est leur vrai nom d'ailleurs. Ils sont bizarres et parfois, on a dû mal à les différencier des mutants. Certains disent qu'ils sont nés des expériences de laboratoires effectués sur des êtres humains et qu'elles se sont rebellés en tuant tous les scientifiques. Après quoi, elles auraient pris goût à la chair humaine. Certains racontent que c'est notre prochaine étape de l'évolution. D'autres que ce sont des mutants qui viendrait d'un passé lointain et qui prônerait le darwinisme. Moi, je n'ai pas d'avis dessus. Du moins, j'essaye de ne pas en avoir. Je n'ai pas besoin de cauchemar en plus dans ce bunker.

* * *

 **POV TONY STARK - Juste dans sa poche**

Tony se réveilla avec un mal de crâne. Au début, il pensait que c'était dû à un concours de beuverie entre lui et Jarvis. Cela leur arrivait souvent après une dispute ou simplement lorsqu'il venait d'échapper à une mort un peu trop certaine.

-Monsieur Stark? Demanda lentement Jarvis en le secouant brutalement.

-Hmmm, encore 5 minutes Jarvis.

Il allait lui envoyer la pile de couverture lui servant d'oreiller quand il se rendit compte que sa tête se reposait sur quelque chose de trop dur. Lentement, il posa une main près de sa tête et sentit un sol poussiéreux... Trop différent de son hamac ou du sol du bunker même. Et le fait de s'être reposé hors du bunker fit sonner immédiatement une sonnette d'alarme dans l'esprit d'Anthony.

-Jarvis, où sommes-nous? Demanda-t-il aussitôt en essayant de regarder encore un peu endormi pour éviter d'affronter un éventuel cauchemar.

-Nous sommes dans une prison, monsieur. Une prison que je qualifierais plus comme un garde-manger voire un abattoir. Il semblerait que nous nous sommes fait capturés par les abominations.

Il aurait bien dit qu'il aurait vu des flashs du passé comme dans les vieux films à l'époque où ils étaient encore sur un écran mais cela ne lui fit rien de particulier. Il se souvenait assez bien de l'événement jusqu'au moment où quelque chose l'avait frappé dans le dos de sa tête et qu'il se soit écroulé. En fait, il se souvenait un peu trop bien de ce coup. Il avait un de ces maux de crâne.

Non loin de lui, il entendit des pleurs, des prières oubliées ainsi que des discussions diverses et d'autres formes d'apitoiement de plusieurs sortes.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Jarvis, je vais nous sortir d'ici en deux temps trois mouvements.

Il se força à ouvrir les yeux. Calmement, il activa la machine à remonter le temps et rentra quelque coordonnées. Il avait appris qu'on ne pouvait pas voyager dans son propre futur mais rien n'empêchait qu'il disparaisse pendant un temps ou deux. Il fallait juste qu'il évite un paradoxe temporel.

-C'est bon, la machine est prête. Chuchota-t-il à son meilleur ami afin d'éviter que les autres bougres entendent.

-Monsieur... Dit Jarvis comme toute réponse.

-C'est parti. Le coupa-t-il en validant les commandes.

Il attendit une ou deux secondes puis il regarda à nouveaux les données de la machine à voyager dans le temps avant d'appuyer une seconde fois sur l'écran holographique. Rien ne se produisit. Stark rappuya une dizaine de fois mais la machine refusait de fonctionner. Avec une exaspération évidente, il se tourna vers son compagnon de cellule et lui demanda silencieusement une explication tout en observant la machine sous toute ces coutures.

-Elle... Vous vous rappelez l'iridium? Le matériaux qui sert à la fois de stabilisateur et qui contient l'énergie suffisante pour faire fonctionner la machine?

Froidement, Tony hocha la tête.

-Il semblerait qu'il ait été endommagé. Quelque chose a dû le surcharger ou l'abimer pendant qu'on était dans la décharge ou inconscient. Je ne sais pas trop...

[-Jarvis ne sait pas quelque chose? Première nouvelle.] Se dit Tony alors que la frustration commençait à envahir son esprit.

-Nous sommes donc bloqué ici. Génial, c'est putai* de génial! On dirait mon emprisonnement avec mort certaine assurée encore une fois. J'espère juste que les abominations ont une meilleure hospitalité que ces salopar** de mutants!

-Hé mec, arrête de crier, tu vas attiré leur attention sur notre cage. Dit quelqu'un à sa droite.

Jusqu'à présent, Tony n'avait pas fait plus attention que ça aux autres prisonniers. En prenant un bon coup d'œil frustré, il comprit immédiatement pourquoi. Il était une vingtaine tous aussi désespérés les uns que les autres. Cela lui rappelait la cellule qu'il avait chez les mutants. A l'exception qu'à ce moment là, il était par groupe de 5 dans des cages faites d'ossements humains mais tous dans la même pièce, et pas dans des cellules qui rappelait vaguement celle des prisonniers à l'époque de la deuxième guerre mondiale.

-Oh vraiment? Ce serait DOMMAGE! Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si aucun d'entre nous allait sortir vivant de cela! Continua Tony réaliste au gars qui lui avait demandé de se taire.

-Par pitié quelqu'un, faites taire ce crétin avant que les abominations rappliquent. Gémit une femme assez grosse et habillé potablement qui était en pleurs quelques secondes plus tôt.

C'est alors qu'il comprit que la plupart de ces prisonniers avaient vécus de manière correcte sans être en danger toutes les minutes comme lui et Jarvis. Il étudia attentivement chaque accoutrement étrange et il se rendit compte qu'une énorme partie des capturés étaient des nobles d'Eden. Ces imbéciles pompeux avaient dû aller organiser une réunion à proximité de la décharge ou d'un lieu de chasse appartenant aux abominations sans se soucier de rien ni personne, comme toujours. Pour un peu, Tony aurait ri s'il n'était pas tellement énervé. Pour une fois, c'était les rares qui vivent sans avoir un quotidien rempli de survie qui doivent affronter les monstres. Il se demande quelle tête ferait la "reine" en se rendant compte de l'absence de la majorité de son conseil.

-Vous pigez vraiment pas vite, n'est-ce pas? Aucun d'entre nous n'en ressortira vivant que ce soit maintenant ou plus tard. Comme toujours, l'un d'eux va rentrer dans une cage. Les plus téméraires vont l'attaquer mais il n'en aura rien à faire. Il va choisir quelqu'un et l'emporter et le cycle va recommencer encore et encore jusqu'à ce que cela sera votre tour et alors... Bye bye la vie! Nous vous remercions seigneur pour ce bon repas.

-Monsieur...

-Puta** Jarvis, arrête de m'appeler "Monsieur"! Tu veux savoir comment ils choisissent leur victime, leur diner du soir ou je-ne-sais-quel-autre-nom? Ils vont toujours prendre les plus pleurnichards. Il déteste la faiblesse et voir quelqu'un pleurer ou prier miséricorde est le summum de la faiblesse. C'est pour ça qu'ils ne punissent jamais ceux qui les attaque. Ils vont par degré, du plus faible au plus fort.

Il était en train de crier maintenant. Splendide, magnifique, à ce rythme là, peut-être que ces crétins comprendraient que c'était le terminus pour eux. Peut-être que Jarvis comprendrait enfin que le grand Anthony Stark ne pouvait pas le sauver comme cette fois avec les zombies. Peut-être que s'il le répétait en hurlant assez fort, Tony allait pouvoir se dire qu'il n'avait pas briser la promesse qu'il s'était lui-même faite: protéger ceux qu'il aime à tout prix.

-Alors maintenant si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'ai besoin d'alcool et un besoin fort de hurler et de...

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase pour s'auto-convaincre car un énorme coup retentit dans le dos de sa tête. Il n'eut même pas le temps de penser qu'il allait lui falloir un verre à son réveil... En fait, il n'eut même pas le temps de penser du tout avant de s'écrouler presque immédiatement inconscient.

* * *

 **POV TONY STARK - Juste dans sa poche**

Il y avait la noirceur, il y avait les ténèbres. Ce fut tout ce que pouvait voir Tony dans l'immensité de l'univers autours de lui. Brusquement, il y eut plusieurs lueurs colorées éclairant la noirceur: rouge, vert, bleu, orange, jaune, mauve... Avec leur apparition naquit des étoiles et l'univers se restructura sous les yeux de Tony. C'était beau... C'était même plus que beau... C'était d'une beauté indescriptible.

Soudain, les images apparurent et remplacèrent l'entièreté de l'univers d'Anthony Stark. Il vit un être aux yeux verts se parer de bleu avant de passer au rouge qui lui convenait bien mieux. Un être jaune surveillait l'infinité des dimensions et des univers depuis son poste de veilleur silencieux. La lueur mauve semblait bien trop lointaine comme si elle se trouvait dans un endroit bien trop lointain pour être atteint même en rêve. La lueur bleu appartenait à un être assis dévisageant l'esprit des créatures asservis lui servant de serviteur. Quand à la verte, elle fut offerte en cadeau à l'homme dont l'esprit domine la bête.

Anthony se mit à chercher après la lueur orange mais il ne la vit nulle part. Cela le rendit un peu curieux. Alors qu'il observait ces alentours qui se parait de vision du passé étrangement flou, il finit par apercevoir un morceau de couleur capucine. Avec intérêt, il se tourna et il vit quelque chose qui lui coupa le souffle. Devant lui, il y avait une silhouette entièrement faite de déclinaison d'orange: corail, capucine, tango, etc. Mais plus étrange encore, il n'était pas un être comme les autres mais deux êtres qui était entouré d'orange. Stark se rapprocha lentement de l'apparition qui semblait le regarder curieusement. Il cligna une fois des yeux et il ne vit plus que la silhouette plus masculine.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que... Eut à peine le temps de dire Stark avant de se faire interrompre.

-Salut! Dit une voix à sa droite.

Il se tourna vers son interlocuteur, ou plutôt interlocutrice, et il fut surpris. A sa droite, il y avait une gamine qui ne devait pas être âgée de plus de 12 ans. Elle avait une longue chevelure noire corbeau qui lui descendait jusqu'au niveau de ces hanches. Ces cheveux était en grande majorité détaché à l'exception de quelques perles et fils d'or qui semblait retenir quelques mèches rebelles dans son dos. Elle portait une robe noire qui contrastait furieusement sa peau pâle. Elle était pied nu mais cela ne semblait pas la déranger plus que ça. Néanmoins, le plus étonnant fut ces iris, il était aussi orange que la lueur qu'il avait aperçu plus tôt mais en quelques sortes, les couleurs orangés semblaient se mouvoir comme s'il avait une volonté propre.

-Je m'appelle "Kali" mais tu saisiras la blague plus tard. Déclara - t-elle avec un petit sourire et une excitation palpable.

Pour être honnête, Tony ne savait pas quoi dire à la gamine. Pour une raison étrange, il avait l'impression que la petite fille se moquait de lui alors qu'elle se présentait. Pourtant, l'inventeur avait un frisson dans son dos qui lui indiquait clairement que cette petite ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Comme toujours dans ces situations, Tony enfila un grand sourire avant de répondre:

-Kali? Comme la déesse Hindou? Intéressant... Moi, c'est Tony.

Il allait continuer cette petite présentation par une réflexion spirituelle à la Stark mais elle le coupa nette encore une fois:

-Je sais déjà qui tu es Anthony Stark, le voyageur qui traverse les époques, le marchand de la mort...

Elle fit une pause pour se lécher les lèvres avant de déclarer lentement, presque dans un murmure:

-Mon épée...

Tony essaya de se rappeler ce qu'il savait de la déesse Kali et il se rappela qu'elle portait une épée, symbole de destruction, dans l'une des rares représentations qu'il avait vu dans les maigres musées holographiques qui ne s'était pas encore écroulé à cause des tremblements de terre. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par là en revanche.

-Monsieur! Entendit-il comme un écho, un appel venu de très loin qui ricochait sur chaque brin de lumière du paysage autours de lui.

-ça approche Tony. Lui déclarât-elle pensivement alors que la voix résonnait plus fort.

Pour une raison qui échappait encore à Tony, il savait qu'elle ne parlait pas de la voix qui semblait faire trembler le monde autours de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui approche? Lui demanda-t-il.

-La vengeance. Dit-elle en riant comme si elle venait de faire une bonne blague ou un jeu de mot très intelligent.

Le voyageur temporel allait lui demander plus d'explication mais il fut tiré de ce monde. L'univers autours de lui se brouilla alors que les traits lumineux l'attaquèrent un à un jusqu'à ce qu'il hurle. ça faisait mal, tellement mal. Il sentit même un coup énorme contre sa joue comme si on...

* * *

 **POV TONY STARK - Juste dans sa poche**

Comme si on venait de le gifler.

-Monsieur! Dit encore une fois Jarvis en lui donnant un autre coup sur sa joue meurtrie.

-C'est bon Jarvis, je suis réveillé! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Tu cries comme si un ver géant allait nous bouffer tout cru. En plus, tu...

Stark prit un bon coup d'œil des environs. A l'exception de deux ou trois personnes qui tremblaient chacune dans leurs coins, ils étaient seuls dans la cage.

-Jarvis, combien de temps suis-je resté inconscient?

-Monsieur, vous ne voulez pas savoir ça, croyez-moi mais rassurez-vous, j'ai réussi à réparer la machine avec les rares outils qu'ils n'ont pas pris la peine de me prendre et désormais, il ne reste plus qu'à...

-Jarvis, si tu veux que je commence à compter le nombre de personne qui se sont fait emporté afin d'avoir une idée du temps que j'ai passé endormi et aussi, me permettre une attaque de panique, continue comme ça. Alors, dis-moi gamin, combien-de-temps-ai-je-passé-ici?! Dit-il en veillant à bien détacher ces mots.

-Selon mes estimations, vous êtes resté inconscient 5 jours, monsieur. Vous avez eu de brève période de lucidité où vous sembliez ailleurs. Les abominations m'ont permis de vous soignez car il refuse d'avoir un repas convenable qui n'est pas en état de crier. J'ai donc pu soigner ce qui ressemblait clairement à un traumatisme crânien de vote part, monsieur.

Stark ne savait même pas quoi dire tellement il était soufflé. Les mots se bousculaient au portillon de sa bouche bavarde. Cela se disputait clairement entre trois phrases: "Comme ça, je suis resté 5 jours inconscient?" , "J'étais en partis éveillé? Attends une seconde, combien de fois exactement tu m'as giflé Jarvis?" et sa préférée: "Non mais c'est quoi cette logique dont dispose les abominations?!". Aller savoir pourquoi, ce ne fut aucune de ces trois là qui choisit de franchir ces lèvres en premier. A la place, ce fut:

-Bon, tu m'as bien dit que la machine était réparé à l'exception de quelques étapes restantes. C'est bien ça? Tu saurais m'en dire plus Jarvis?

Le gamin semblait un peu déboussolé par sa question mais il ne le resta pas très longtemps. A sa place, Anthony serait déjà en train de se demander dans quel dimension parallèle il venait d'atterrir. Tiens, est-ce que les dimensions parallèles existent même ?

-En fait, j'ai réussi à réparer l'iridium. Il faudra le changer dès que possible mais il semblerait que ce soit des micros-fissures qui ait endommagé l'appareil. Je les aient donc colmaté comme j'ai pu. Quand à ce qu'on a trouvé dans la décharge...

-L'Aton. Grogna l'inventeur.

Son ami pouvait au moins appeler ce fichu matériaux par son nom. Après tout, c'était pour cette chose que son compagnon de cellule avait failli mourir aux mains d'une partie de robot et qu'ils s'étaient fait tout deux capturés.

-Hé bien, en fait, ce n'est pas de l'Aton. Dit Jarvis en haussant les épaules avec un ton neutre.

-Quoi?! ça veut dire que non seulement on s'est fait capturé mais en plus, on s'est fait capturer pour rien?! S'énerva une fois de plus Anthony.

-Non monsieur, comme je le disais avant de me faire interrompre grossièrement, ceci n'est pas de l'Aton. Par contre, il semblerait que ce soit bien plus puissant que de l'Aton. La machine va donc pouvoir fonctionner. En fait, ce matériaux contient une énergie si puissante qu'elle pourrait même faire fonctionner une douzaine de machine. Je ne sais pas trop comment mais on dirait presque que ça a une volonté propre, ça s'autoalimente en énergie par je ne sais quel miracle mais en plus la couche autours semble servir comme un stabilisateur. Cela empêchera donc les pertes d'énergie! Je n'ai pas encore identifié précisément ce que c'est. Mais je suis sûr qu'une fois de retour au bunker, on parviendra à découvrir l'identité de ce matériaux.

-Super, je suppose qu'en attendant, il ne reste plus qu'à insérer ce truc inconnu bien trop puissant pour faire fonctionner une machine à remonter le temps avec des micro-fissure qui ne m'envoyait déjà même pas aux bonnes époques au début à cause de la différence entre l'énergie et le stabilisateur qui est maintenant probablement deux fois plus grande, chouette! C'est fou ce que je suis heureux.

-J'espère vainement qu'un jour il vous arrivera de ne pas sombrer à vos propres sarcasmes ou à votre humour légendaire dans une situation très sérieuse, monsieur. Dit Jarvis en lui faisant signe de tendre son bras tout en prenant la pierre orange avec sa main droite couvert de sa manche bien trop longue.

-C'est beau l'espoir Jarvis. Lui répondit-il toujours avec sarcasme tout en jurant immédiatement après quand Jarvis choisi d'ouvrir l'appareil dans son bras avec un peu trop de force.

Ils bricolèrent tout deux un sacré bout de temps car l'éclairage dans le couloir semblait augmenter à mesure qu'il travaillait. Parfois, Jarvis allait vérifier inutilement sur l'état de santé des deux nobles restants. Tony n'essayait même pas d'engager la conversation avec eux. Quelques années plus tôt, soit la dernière fois qu'il avait tenté la conversation avec l'un d'entre eux, on lui avait donné des noms d'oiseaux tous plus coloré les uns que les autres alors que ces gens prétendument civilisés se moquaient de lui pour venir de la "plèbe commune".

-Alors? Comment vous sentez-vous? Finit par demander Jarvis après une longue période de temps de travail qui venait de se finir au moment où Tony et lui finirent de refermer le boîtier.

-Plutôt bien surtout quand j'étais persuadé que ce truc allait exploser et que...

-Stark, concentration. L'interrompit aussitôt Jarvis en le coupant dans son élan dramatique.

-Non, tout va bien. Finit-il par chantonner avec un grand sourire préfabriqué.

Immédiatement, Jarvis soupira avant de s'assoir à côté de lui avec un immense sourire.

-Bien, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, monsieur. Entrer la date et les coordonnées du bunker et bonjour la liberté! Dit-il sans se soucier des nobles qui se pissaient presque dessus de peur avec la lumière artificielle qui montait en intensité.

Il devait être proche de l'heure où il choisissait leurs victimes. Il allait falloir faire vite. Sans se soucier de son secret plus longtemps, Tony activa la machine et choisit la position du bunker comme point d'arrivé. Ensuite, il entra les coordonnées temporelles pour qu'il arrive quelques minutes après que son lui du passé accompagné du Jarvis du passé soient parti pour la décharge. Comme ça, il serait sûr de ne pas briser une éventuelle ligne temporelle ou de casser une encore hypothétique règle sur les vrais voyages dans le temps. Il allait valider quand il se rappela d'un petit détail qui l'empêcha de voyager dans le temps. Il regardait son ami lentement les yeux dans les yeux et dit soigneusement:

-Tu savais... Tu savais qu'il ne pouvait emporter qu'une personne.

L'un d'eux ne s'en sortirait pas. La machine ne pouvait en transporté qu'un seul et Stark savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas retrouver à temps l'emplacement exact de leur cellule actuelle avant que Jarvis ne soit emmené. Et même s'il le faisait, il risquait un paradoxe parce qu'il y avait des chances que le premier plan de sauvetage échoue comme toujours et qu'il se recroise à force de tenter le coup. Même s'il n'y avait pas tout ça en compte, Stark avait fait une promesse à Jarvis. Il n'allait pas le laisser seul un seul petit instant aussi court soit-il dans cet enfer vivant.

-Monsieur? Finit par dire le gamin en fronçant les sourcils devant sa présence encore bien réel.

-Je ne te laisserai pas ici Jarvis.

Au même instant, ils entendirent quelques portes s'ouvrirent au loin ainsi que des bruits de pas. Les abominations devaient être en train de descendre pour faire leurs choix dans leur garde manger personnel.

-Monsieur, vous devez y aller. Insista Jarvis en commençant à paniquer un peu.

-Désolé, c'est pas possible. Mon sens de l'héroisme l'emporte encore une fois sur mon sens de l'auto-préservation. Je ne peux pas te laisser te faire transformer en burger ou je ne sais quel autres plats stupides.

Les bruits de pas devinrent plus fort. Les ennemis se rapprochèrent. Ils seront bientôt juste derrière la porte coulissante au fond du couloir.

-Monsieur, il faut que vous partiez maintenant. Lui cria Jarvis en lui secouant le bras comme pour l'inciter à bouger.

-Hors de question, je ne laisserai pas mon meilleur ami ici! Lui cria Tony en retour tout en pivotant vers lui pour libérer son bras.

Tony se rendit compte trop tard que cela avait été le plan de Jarvis tout le long. En pivotant, il avait rapproché son autre bras et donc, également l'écran holographique avec le "valider" qui attendait d'être sélectionner. Il allait reculer mais il se retrouva contre le mur. Il avait mal étudier son environnement. Jarvis profita entièrement de ce petit fait pour se rapprocher et appuyer à sa place sur l'écran.

-J'ai dit: maintenant! Entendit-il Jarvis lui crier alors que la porte métallique au fond du couloir s'ouvrit.

Et après cela, le temps fit son office et comme à chaque voyage, la douleur fut bien trop grande pour le supporter. Mais cette fois, c'était pire... Parce que Tony ne savait pas s'il allait pouvoir revoir Jarvis même avec le temps juste dans sa poche ou plutôt... Dans son bras.

* * *

Vous connaissez la chanson: Commentaire, reviews, avis, suggestions et autres bidules machins chouettes dans les commentaires ou sur mon tumblr!

A plus tard les loulous!


	6. Rencontre avec miss Potts

**Avengers : playboy du futur**

 **Avertissement:** voir prologue

* * *

Swiny **:** Je n'ai toujours pas de couverture pour cette histoire... Si quelqu'un se trouve dans une humeur artistique. Aller donc me MP. Je lui en serai très reconnaissante. ça et n'oublie pas que vous pouvez suggérer vos propre entrées pour le journal en début de chaque chapitre. Il suffit de me MP ou de placer un billet sur mon tumblr. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

PS: Je m'excuse à l'avance si la date ne correspond pas vraiment à celle du film. Je retrace certaines parties de mémoire.

* * *

 **« Journal de bord de ?, date inconnue : inconnue, localisation: inconnue. »**

J'ai décidé de créer ce journal afin de retarder la folie qui sommeille en moi. J'ai lu sur un écran holographique médical que la solitude prolongée sans le moindre contact humain peut amener celle-ci à se produire. Je ne sais pas si cela va aider mais au moins, si je crève, quelqu'un sera là pour entendre et comprendre qui j'ai été. Pour être honnête, je ne suis même pas sûr de faire des enregistrements fréquents mais si cela peut être utile. Qui sait?

* * *

 **POV TONY STARK - La rencontre avec miss Potts**

Le réveil aurait pu être plus brutale compte tenu des circonstances. Un instant, il était dans les cellules avec son ami Jarvis prêt à être bouffer et tout et tout. Et la seconde suivante, il était ici... Maintenant, le problème était de savoir où exactement était "ici". Et puis, il y avait également le problème du "quand" à régler... Parce que si Tony était sûr d'une chose, c'est que son bunker ne possédait pas une vue vitrée sur de magnifiques buildings éclairées dans le ciel nocturne non-pollué.

Lentement, il regarda la date et vit "18 Septembre 2004". Il dût double-regarder la date pour être bien sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il pensait que cette matière allait régler les bugs spacio-temporels mais non! Le revoilà complètement dans le passé fort fort lointain et cela l'agaçait à un point inimaginable. Il allait se mettre à jurer quand il se rendit compte qu'il se tenait depuis tout à l'heure devant une femme, occupé à le dévisager bouche-bée.

-Salut! Moi, c'est Tony Stark et vous? Demanda-t-il avec son plus beau sourire.

La femme qui arborait des cheveux blonds long et lisse, était actuellement vêtu d'une chemise blanche avec des manches 3/4 et un short en jeans avec une ceinture. Elle était pied nu aussi. Heureusement que le sol semblait auto-chauffant. Tony essaya vainement de ne pas regarder trop ouvertement ces magnifiques jambes. La plupart des femmes de son époque portaient de lourdes combinaisons ou des pantalons bien trop long pour espérer apercevoir quoi que ce soit.

Elle pourra avoir remarqué où il regardait car elle déploya une sorte de main rouge avec un faisceau bleu au centre de la paume. Tony Stark reconnut aussitôt une forme de technologie de tir et de projection usant d'uni-rayon. Et s'il y a une chose que Jarvis avait appris à Tony dans un moment de colère lorsque celui-ci testait des armes, c'est qu'un uni-rayon dans les fesses faisait un mal de chien.

-Très bien, je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas et croyez-moi j'en suis le premier désolé. Je sais aussi que vous êtes visiblement une belle, non que dis-je, une magnifique femme pleine de ressource... Mais je peux vous assurer que ceci n'est pas nécessaire. Dit-il en levant lentement ces mains en l'air dans un geste de reddition tout en lançant un regard prudent vers le gantelet que portait la femme.

-Qui êtes-vous vraiment et comment êtes-vous entré ici? Lui demanda-t-elle avec une voix autoritaire.

C'est curieux mais cette tirade lui rappelait quelque chose... Ah oui! C'était lorsqu'il était en 1950. Avec cet homme, comment s'appelait-il déjà? Ah oui! Stark! Tout comme lui!

-Je n'ai pas menti. Je m'appelle Tony Stark et je ne suis jamais rentré ici puisque, techniquement parlant, je ne suis pas passé par une entrée pour me retrouver ici. Mais ça, je pense que vous l'avez remarqué puisque vous ne me semblez pas stupide et que vous avez vu mon entrée aussi choquante que silencieuse dans cette pièce. Suis-je juste?

Elle semblait hésité à cela. Anthony prit cela comme un bon signe et fit un pas vers elle, avant de reculer devant ces yeux bruns capable de tuer quelqu'un.

-Admettons que je vous crois... Ce qui est extrêmement dur à croire puisque Howard Stark est mort veuf et ne m'a jamais mentionné d'enfant quelconque qui pourrait débarqué ici. Et vous pouvez me croire sur ce point, il me l'aurait dit. Cela laisse la question du "comment?" et surtout du "pourquoi" vous avez atterri au beau milieu du dernier étage de la tour Stark.

Génial! Donc non seulement cette machine de l'enfer l'envoyait dans le passé mais en plus, elle l'envoyait dans l'un des endroits les plus sécurisé et les plus haut de New-York si sa mémoire était correct. Vraiment génial! Il devait s'attendre à quoi la prochaine fois? Un volcan en éruption? Ah non! ça, c'était déjà fait! Fichu machine stupide, idiote...

-Je peux répondre simplement aux deux questions en même temps trésor. Maintenant, vous pouvez me croire ou non sur ce qui va suivre mais cela restera la pure vérité. Je suis le dernier descendant en date des Stark. Je suis un voyageur temporel. Et je me suis envoyé dans le passé pour éviter de me faire dévorer tout cru comme un shawarma par des sortes de cannibales mutants. Malheureusement, ma machine a buggé et me voilà ici en face de vous en attendant de trouver un moyen de comprendre ce qui a mal tourné cette fois-si. Fin de l'histoire! Vous l'avez aimé?

La dame le dévisagea un moment en essayant de comprendre s'il disait la vérité quand brusquement, elle eut un petit sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon. Elle bougea un peu son bras avec le gantelet super dangereux dans une meilleure position, avant de lui ordonner avec sa voix la plus autoritaire:

-Ouvrez votre manteau.

-Chérie, sans vouloir te vexer, bien que je suis bi et que tu sois très attirante, je doute qu'on est censé faire ça dès le premier rendez-vous et...

Il y eut un coup de feu. Tony baissa le regard et vit le tir juste devant ces pieds. Il releva lentement les yeux pour observer la dame sans-nom qui le regardait maintenant avec une expression des plus menaçante avec son gant encore un peu fumant sur les bords.

-OK! OK. OK... D'accord. Regarde bien, je vais l'enlever tout doucement. Dit-il avec une voix prudente.

Avec précaution, il enleva son manteau sous le regard attentif de la dame. Après un instant, elle le stoppa d'elle même pour le regarder. Tony fut momentanément confus par ces actions avant qu'il ne remarque vraiment ce qu'elle étudiait. Elle était occupée à détaillée mentalement son cercle de mental dans la poitrine. Aussitôt et sans se soucier de l'arme devant lui, il rabattit son manteau pour bloquer la vue de la femme qui l'observait prudemment. Après quelques secondes, il baissa le gantelet et celui-ci se replia dans une forme de montre autours de son poignet gauche. Il se demanda exactement combien d'autres armes elle portait sur elle actuellement avant de détourner sa pensée quand il se rendit exactement compte vers où cela le menait.

-Tu es le même gars que Howard Stark a vu ce jour-là, pas vrai?

Le type qui l'avait menacé pendant son premier test s'appelait Howard? Intéressant mais un peu inutile. Enfin, on ne sait jamais. Cela pourrait servir le jour où il voudrait refaire son arbre généalogique avec plusieurs millénaires de tracée. Il était sûr que les gens faisaient régulièrement cela de nos jours. Il était occupé à se demander combien de mémoire cela allait prendre quand la femme se mit à devenir plus douce et beaucoup plus bavarde d'un seul coup. Et pas dans le bon sens...

-Alors, c'est comment le futur exactement? De quel époque viens-tu? Il s'habille tous comme ça dans le futur? Qui est le président actuel chez vous? Et est-ce que...

-Olala, ola! La coupa-t-il immédiatement. Tu te rends comptes qu'il y a même pas une seconde, tu étais prête à me tuer sur place? Tu es qui exactement au juste?

Non pas qu'il allait en faire une grande affaire. Après tout, tenter de tuer quelqu'un, c'était un peu une forme de "bonjour" amical dans le futur. Il suffisait de demander aux cerbères, aux cannibals, aux mutants, aux abominations ou même au zombie si on aimait les grognements bizarres et l'absence totale de réponse. Cependant, il en avait marre d'appeler la dame, hé bien, la "dame" dans sa tête. En plus, il était presque sûr qu'à cette époque tout le monde avait encore un nom. Est-ce que les purges génétiques étaient déjà arriver d'ailleurs ou bien viendront-elles dans quelques siècles?

-Vous avez raison. Avec toute cette agitation, je ne me suis pas présentée et j'ai préféré vous assaillir de questions. Je suis Pepper Potts. Je suis la gérante de Stark Industrie depuis la mort d'Howard Stark. Et avant que vous ne me le demandiez, j'étais juste sa secrétaire dans les dernières années avant sa mort. J'ai été la première surprise quand il m'a légué l'entreprise. Oh et pour que vous soyez au courant, j'étais occupée à surveiller la stabilité des niveaux pour le projet "énergie verte autogénéré" lié à cette tour.

-Intéressant... Et ne croyez pas que je m'en fiche, au pire remettez cela sur mon côté narcissique, mais qu'est-ce que Howard a dit sur moi?

Elle semblait réfléchir un moment avant de sortir deux verres afin de les remplir de quelque chose qui devait être du champagne.

-Il avait l'habitude de me dire que c'est vous qui lui avez donné l'idée du réacteur Ark. Vous l'avez énormément inspiré. Par contre, il n'a jamais cru à votre histoire de voyageur temporel ou du moins, après quelques années. Au début, après ce que j'imagine être votre rencontre, il y croyait dur comme fer. Oh et juste pour que vous le sachiez, durant ces années de scepticisme, il vous a cherché partout à Washington.

Tony sourit un peu à cela avant de prendre avec un regard prudent le verre qu'elle lui tendait.

-Que fêtons-nous? Demanda Anthony à Pepper, tout en vérifiant discrètement avec deux ou trois capteurs si rien n'avait été ajouté au champagne.

-J'avais dans l'intention de la boire seule en regardant le beau panorama qu'offre le dernier étage de cette tour mais je pense que votre arrivée ou plutôt votre "retour" semble être une bonne chose aussi. Lui répondit-elle alors qu'il vit que les résultats de son test étaient négatifs.

-Hé bien, je suppose que boire à ma personne semble être une excellente idée. Mais je crois également que cette tour est un peu votre bébé, non? Alors je dirai que nous devrions boire à disons 12% de ce moment?

Elle faillit presque recracher le peu de liquide qu'elle venait de boire pendant la discussion.

-12% de ce moment?

Visiblement, cela avait été la mauvaise chose à dire. Il vida une bonne moitié de son verre avant de tenter de régler encore une fois la situation.

-On pourrait même monter jusqu'à 15%!

Il y eut un profond moment de silence que Tony connaissait bien mais plutôt de la part de Jarvis en général. Et il savait très bien comment cela finissait avec lui la plupart du temps.

-Je suppose que vous allez me faire payer subtilement ce commentaire plus tard. Dit-il en grimaçant d'avance.

-Si jamais vous ne repartez pas et qu'il y aura un "plus tard", alors je ne serai pas si subtile. Rétorqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin tout en le re-servant.

Il y eut un bruit de sonnerie de téléphone. L'inventeur vit avec effroi un vieux portable matériel des années 2000. S'il ne risquerait pas de briser une ou des chronologies en donnant de la technologie du futur, il l'aurait déjà fait juste pour jeter cette horreur à la poubelle.

-Veillez m'excuser une seconde.

Pour effacer cette image horrible, il but d'une traite le verre. Il aurait au moins besoin de 3 autres verres de Vodka pour faire passer ce cauchemar.

-Non, Phil, je suis occupée... Entendit-il.

La discussion continua encore un peu. Miss Potts se mordait les lèvres dans la pensée. Il était hors de question qu'une femme comme elle se permette cela. Et ce, peu importe pour le genre d'appel que cela était. Il était évident qu'elle se tuait au travail vu le nombre d'écran ordinateurs qui étaient dans le salon. Le voyageur temporel choisit donc d'agir de la manière la plus stupide possible. Il se leva lentement et intercepta le téléphone de Pepper dans l'intention d'envoyer balader l'interlocuteur.

-Vous parlez au dernier modèle d'androïde de Pepper Potts. Laisser un message. Dit-il en imitant la voix robotique des vieux bots de services des années 3000.

-Excuser-moi monsieur mais veillez me repasser miss Potts ici présente. C'est urgent. Dit son interlocuteur téléphonique.

-Alors laisser d'urgence un... Dit Stark avant d'entendre la porte de l'ascenseur coulissée.

Il y avait un homme en costard dedans. On aurait dit une sorte d'agent... Il alterna son regard entre Pepper et l'agent se prénommant Phil avant de se remettre à parler:

-Alerte intrus? Dit-il dans l'espoir de déclencher un système robotisée ultrasophistiquée.

Evidemment, on était dans le passé. Pourquoi y aurait-il ce genre de système?

* * *

Vous connaissez la musique (oui, je sais que c'est AC/DC, pas besoin de me le rappeler) : commentaire, suggestion, avis et autres, dans les commentaires ou sur mon tumblr.

Jusqu'à la prochaine fois!


	7. Iron Woman

**Avengers: Playboy du futur**

 **Avertissement:** voir prologue

* * *

Swiny: Et on continue!

* * *

 **« Journal de bord de ?, date inconnue : inconnue, localisation: inconnue. »**

Cela me fait rire. A une époque, les gens imaginaient le futur comme quelque chose de beau où la maladie a été abolie. Ils se sont imaginés voyagés dans l'espace et colonisé des planètes. Ils ont cru que la terre serait sauvée et la société serait parfaite avec toutes les innovations technologiques apportées. Comme ils avaient tort. Je me demande ce qu'il dirait s'il pouvait voir l'époque dans laquelle je vis ?

* * *

 _-Alerte intrus? Dit-il dans l'espoir de déclencher un système robotisée ultrasophistiquée._

 _Evidemment, on était dans le passé. Pourquoi y aurait-il ce genre de système?_

* * *

 **POV TONY STARK - Iron Woman**

-Mademoiselle Potts ? Déclara l'intrus vêtu d'un costard.

Ces vêtements, probablement les plus ridicules du monde. Tony n'avait jamais compris l'intérêt de ces vêtements en particulier. Si le diable s'habille réellement en Westwood, il n'était pas surpris que lui et la religion ait disparu depuis des siècles à présent. Néanmoins, le fait que l'homme soit passé outre les protocoles de sécurité qui devait être avancé pour l'époque indiquait probablement qu'il faisait parti d'une organisation. En plus, sa tête n'était pas inconnue à l'inventeur. Ce qui était une mauvaise chose car cela voulait dire que c'était quelqu'un d'important. Or, la majorité des gens importants étaient surtout des dictateurs, des super-vilains, des résistants, etc.

Bien entendu, Tony n'était pas Sherlock Holmes mais il avait toujours eu une énorme intuition pour ce genre de chose.

-Phil ! Approcher ! Dit la fille souriante en se relevant avec sa flûte de champagne encore en main.

Il se redressa à son tour et mit un moment à assimiler qui était devant lui.

-Phil ?

Il se souvenait de sa dernière visite au « holodeck » avec Jarvis. L'agent le plus efficace que le monde n'ait jamais connu, revenu à la vie une fois, possédant sa propre équipe d'intervention, le plus haut niveau d'accès de son temps et il en passe…

Cet agent se nommait « Phil Coulson ». Jarvis avait été totalement fan de ces aventures lorsque Tony avait eu le malheur de retrouver les vieux rapports de mission dans les bases de données de la Holodeck. Son assistant et ami avait mit des jours et des jours à relire chaque ligne de ces fichus rapports de mission.

Il mit quelques secondes à assimiler que l'idole de Jarvis et, accessoirement, l'agent le plus dangereux de l'histoire se tenait debout devant lui.

-Je ne peux pas rester. Déclara Coulson après quelques secondes en le tenant bien à l'œil sans paraitre trop évident.

-Heu… Non, lui, on l'appelle « agent ». Dit Anthony Stark en reprenant ces esprits alors que dans sa tête il pouvait entendre Jarvis déclaré à quel point ce gars en face de lui était cool.

-Venez, nous faisions une petite fête. Dit Pepper en montrant son verre avec un petit sourire.

Tony se rendit compte que l'une des seules personnes au monde capable de griller sa couverture (et en quelques secondes chrono en main, s'il vous plait !) , avait des chances de rester plus longtemps que nécessaire avec cette invitation verbale. Et il était hors de question qu'il devienne une expérience ou qu'il n'inspire de mauvaises idées à une organisation gouvernementale du passé. Oh que non !

-C'est pour ça qu'il ne peut pas rester. Dit-il avec un grand sourire cachant une note clairement hostile.

[-Jarvis va vraiment me tuer pour ça] Pensa Tony avant de se gifler mentalement avec une autre pensée :

[-Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte encore? Ici Robot3000 2.0 qui rappelle à Tony Stark que son meilleur ami est en train de vivre un calvaire avec des anthropophage. Je doute que te tuer pour avoir manqué de respect à son idole de toujours soit sa première pensée en ce moment ! ]

Loin de se douter des pensées de Stark, Phil continua la discussion avec un petit sourire d'excuse en direction de mademoiselle Potts, tout en lui tendant une sorte de tablette noire suspecte :

-Désolé pour le dérangement mais il faut que vous regardiez cela de près. Le plus tôt possible.

-C'est au sujet des Avengers ? Dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler… Déclara-t-elle rapidement en regardant Tony du coin de l'œil.

Pour toute réaction, le voyageur temporel haussa les épaules avant de déclarer :

-Le projet Avengers avait été abandonné… Enfin, je croyais ?

Il fallait vraiment qu'il puisse avoir accès à un holodeck rapidement ou le VirtualSpace. Est-ce que ces choses existaient même ou alors il était encore à l'époque d'internet ? Décidément, il allait vraiment falloir qu'il puisse se documenter un peu pour savoir ce qui était arrivé ou non. Est-ce que l'équipe s'était déjà séparer ? Était-on à l'année de sa fondation ? Ou bien de sa restructuration ? Il n'en savait rien et ce manque de précision temporel commençait tout doucement à l'irriter.

-Excuser moi, je ne crois pas vous connaitre, monsieur ? Dit Coulson pendant que Stark essayait vainement de comprendre si la première bataille stellaire était déjà arrivée.

-Oh, je vais faire les présentations. Phil, voici Tony, un vieil ami de Washington qui revient d'une soirée cosplay dans le centre-ville. Il a voulu me faire une surprise en venant ici sans prévenir. Tony, voici Phil, l'ami dont je t'avais parlé.

-Enchanté de vous rencontrez « agent ». Dit-il en se donnant l'illusion que son sarcasme et l'instance sur le mot « agent » ne s'entendait pas trop dans sa voix.

-C'est drôle, je ne vous ai jamais vu avant. Dit Coulson en essayant de comprendre qui il était exactement.

-Je suis un très vieil ami en visite. Et pour votre gouverne, je ne vous ai jamais vu non plus.

Tony aurait pu continuer comme cela pendant des heures mais la ravissante jeune femme les interrompit avant qu'une tuerie se mette en application.

-Les garçons. Puis-je ? Demanda-t-elle en tendant la main pour prendre la tablette.

-Bien sûr. Lui répondit Phil avec un sourire qui ne pouvait être que satisfait selon Tony, il était impossible que ce gars soit autre chose qu'un prédateur.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il chipa la tablette à mademoiselle Potts.

-Permettez que je regarde. Fut tout ce qu'il choisit de dire avec un petit clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner pour comprendre en cachette comment fonctionnait l'appareil.

-Pepper, êtes-vous sûr de vouloir laisser cet individu regarder les informations top secrète du projet ? Entendit-il dans son dos.

-Croyez moi, on ne risque absolument rien à ce sujet.

Anthony Stark aurait bien ri à cette remarque. Si elle savait la moitié de ce qu'il savait, elle aurait pu conquérir le monde en quelques secondes. Non pas que cela aurait vraiment gêné Tony. Le futur n'était pas vraiment un endroit paradisiaque. En fait, l'inventeur ne savait pas si le paradis existait réellement sur terre mais il savait « où » et certainement « quand » l'enfer se situait.

-Mademoiselle Potts, vous avez une seconde ? Dit-il en remarquant qu'elle était resté avec l'agent à quelques pas de lui.

-Je reviens. Dit-elle à l'agent avec un grand sourire d'excuse.

-Je croyais, il y a deux secondes, qu'on passait un bon moment ? Fut tout ce qu'il dit en allumant la tablette correctement avant de naviguer entre les différentes données accessibles dessus.

L'appareil était si lent et le clavier mécanique mêlé à un écran projeté partiellement tactile à cause des détecteurs de mouvement était tellement archaïque. Cette fois, il était sûr, c'était impossible que la guerre entre les 9 mondes avaient déjà eu lieu, ou même une guerre stellaire quand il y réfléchit un peu plus.

-Je ne m'accordais que 12% de ce moment. Faillit-il presque loupé pendant qu'il se concentrait sur cette arnaque technologique prétendument futuriste.

Il poussa un soupir à la remarque avant de se concentrer sur l'écran bleuté une fois de plus.

-ça semble assez sérieux, Phil est bouleversé. Dit-elle après une bonne minute de silence radio de sa part.

Anthony était toujours en train de digérer le fait qu'elle connaissait le BIG Phil Coulson ! Elle ne semblait pas vraiment être membre du SHIELD ou faire partie d'une organisation autre que la sienne pour cette question.

-Phil Coulson ? Comment même savez-vous le meilleur agent que le SHIELD n'ait jamais eu ? Demanda-t-il mi-railleur, mi-confus

-Vous connaissez le SHIELD ? Demanda-t-elle complètement confuse.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous êtes si étonné, j'ai toujours une excellente culture et comme il faut bien s'occuper dans le futur… Je doute que vous travailliez pour eux cependant. Insista-t-il encore une fois.

-En général, non. Néanmoins, ils m'ont aidé à garder les armures d'Howard quelques années plus tôt.

Cette fois, ce fut à son tour d'être complètement étonné. Il ne savait pas vraiment de quoi elle parlait. D'accord, peut-être que sa connaissance sur le passé n'était pas si grande qu'il l'avait initialement pensé.

-Les armures ? L'interrogea Stark, tout en allumant un enregistreur technique qui se trouvait dans la poche droite de son pantalon.

-Pas autant de culture que vous prétendez alors. Les médias en ont malheureusement parlé pendant des mois. Je suis Iron Woman.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se souvenir où il l'avait déjà entendu. Il se souvenait d'une image d'une sorte de soldat en rouge et or. Il prit ensuite une autre minute pour assimiler correctement ce qu'elle venait de dire et mettre ces idées en place.

-Sérieusement ? Vous êtes Iron woman.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel à sa remarque avant de pointer son doigt sur ce qui ressemblait à un vieux dossier en papier représenter sur l'écran.

-Oui. C'est quoi tout ça ?

-Oh ? ça, c'est… ça !

Il accompagna sa déclaration par un grand glissement sur l'ensemble de l'écran holographique. Il était ironique que cela soit les mêmes enregistrements qu'on puisse retrouvé dans le futur. Il semblait juste y avoir des parties manquantes dans le dossier. Avec une ancienne joie familière, il étudia chacun des membres tristement célèbres qui avait gravé l'histoire.

-Je suis désolé mais je vais devoir prendre un jet et suivre Phil dès ce soir. Déclara-t-elle

-Demain. Répondit-il automatiquement.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas stopper l'histoire mais les événements allaient quand même arriver. De plus, il n'avait pas envie que la première personne de cette année qu'il avait rencontré parte.

-Vous avez du travail et j'ai beaucoup de travail. Fut tout ce qu'elle choisit de faire en insistant énormément du regard sur son avant-bras où l'appareil était fermement incrusté.

-Et si je n'avais pas de travail ? Choisit-il de demander malicieusement en reculant son bras tout en s'approchant d'elle.

-Pas de travail ? Répéta-t-elle pensivement.

-Oui.

-Alors une fois que moi j'aurais fini. Annonça-t-elle tout en récupérant la tablette.

-Travailler bien. Choisit-elle d'ajouter avant de partir avec l'agent.

-Vous ne passez pas par l'aéroport par hasard ? Entendit-il une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne quitte complètement la pièce.

-Inutile, nous avons déjà un jet pour vous mademoiselle Potts.

Et les portes de l'appareil de déplacement dont Tony ne connaissait pas le nom s'en alla avec eux.

Une fois qu'il fut définitivement seul, il se mit dans un coin aveugle des caméras de la pièce et sortit l'enregistreur qu'il avait allumé plus tôt. Il chipota un peu avec lui avant de l'actionner. Aussitôt, un écran détaillé des données qui avait été scanné de la tablette apparu juste en face de lui.

Il observa attentivement une fois de plus les différents membres de la prétendue équipe des « Avengers » avant de visionner le reste du dossier. Il vit alors avec stupéfaction une sorte de cube contenant une énergie gamma intense ainsi que d'autres formes d'énergies cosmiques. Il la fit pivoter pour être sûr qu'il avait bien lu les résultats et que ce qu'il avait interprété n'était pas une farce tout droit inventé par son esprit.

Il alterna ensuite son regard entre le « tesseract » selon le rapport et la pierre dans sa machine à voyager dans le temps dans la crainte. Il déglutit une ou deux fois dans la conclusion qu'il venait d'atteindre.

Les deux objets, bien qu'ayant une structure différente et diffusant l'énergie d'une manière différente, étaient identiques.

* * *

Commentaires, suggestions et autres trucs, dans les commentaires, je vous prie!

Jusqu'à la prochaine fois!


	8. L'homme d'une autre époque

**Fanfiction Avengers: Playboy du futur**

 **L'homme d'une autre époque**

Avertissement: Voir prologue

Je souligne également que je ne possède pas l'œuvre magnifique que sont les comics "Doctor Strange" et que cette œuvre appartient entièrement et intégralement à leurs auteurs respectifs. Je n'ai donc aucun droit dessus.

* * *

Swiny: Aujourd'hui mesdames et monsieur, on a Loki qui rentre dans la danse ainsi que Tony. J'espère que cela vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Résumé rapide des chapitres précédents:**

 _-Sérieusement ? Vous êtes Iron woman._

 _Les deux objets, bien qu'ayant une structure différente et diffusant l'énergie d'une manière différente, étaient identiques._

* * *

 **Journal de bord de ?, date: inconnue, localisation: inconnue.**

« Un avis de recherche a été émis par la reine d'Eden aujourd'hui. C'est un peu étonnant de sa part la connaissant, mais étant donné que je ne suis pas un citoyen régulier d'Eden, je n'ai pas un réel aperçu de sa folie. Peut-être est-ce normal pour elle de faire des avis de recherches sans le moindre visage ou nom dessus à l'exception de « LOVE ». Il parait qu'elle est obsessionnel et qu'elle adore collecter les choses rares. Allié à tous ça, elle a une personnalité qui n'a rien à envier à la reine de cœur. Oui, vive la royauté en sommes…»

* * *

 **POV LOKI**

L'ase d'Asgard avançait avec confiance dans le couloir. Pourtant, il y avait aussi dans tous cela une forme d'inquiétude qui ne parvenait pas à s'effacer. Loki ne savait pas d'où cela venait mais il semblerait que ces alliés étaient inquiets à propos de quelque chose. Il serait logique de penser que la bataille les préoccuperait plus que nécessaire, surtout après leur réunion.

Pourtant, leur inquiétude ne s'était réellement fait sentir que quelques minutes après son départ. Et elle était grande puisque Loki pouvait la sentir à travers son esprit à des milliers d'année lumière de là. La ruche des chitauris était en effervescence et l'ase ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi. Et ce que le dieu de la tromperie ne savait pas, était un problème de plus à traiter pour lui plus tard. Or, cela ressemblait à un gros problème visiblement.

Lentement, ces pas l'amenèrent à Eric Selvig, un ami mortel de Thor, qui était occupé à discuter avec Clint Barton. Leur conversation l'intéressait au plus haut point.

-Hé le tesseract m'a révélé tant de chose ! C'est plus que du savoir, c'est de la vérité. Dit Selvig avec un grand sourire.

Loki eut un petit sourire en coin. Les midgardiens avaient tant de mal à contrôler l'effet qu'avait le tesseract sur eux. Cela se voyait à leurs yeux complètement bleus. Le dieu trouvait cela particulièrement drôle qu'une forme de vie si inférieure et pourtant si créative pouvait se faire dominer si facilement et pourtant, n'avait été conquis par encore personne.

-Je sais. Que vous a-t-il révélé Agent Barton ? Demanda Loki qui était devenu assez intéressé par la réponse de l'assassin.

-Ma prochaine cible… Fut tout ce qu'il répondit.

-Dites moi ce qu'il vous faut. Déclara simplement le fils de Laufey

Immédiatement, l'agent Barton se dirigea vers la caisse contenant son arc et ces munitions tout en lui déclarant :

-Un moyen de diversion et un point de mire.

Le ton sonnait professionnel et définitif. Brusquement, l'agent Barton regarda vers le plafond en fronçant les sourcils comme s'il était dans une pensée très profonde. Loki, intrigué par ce phénomène peu commun, tourna un moment autours de Barton pour étudier les expressions que faisait le mortel même inconsciemment.

Après plusieurs secondes, Barton cligna les yeux comme s'il revenait à lui.

Se pourrait-il que la liaison avec le tesseract ait été rompue en quelque sorte ? Loki allait poser la question quand le tueur reprit son air déterminé pour lui dire :

-L'architecte du temps, l'homme qui vient d'une autre époque, il est là. Il va interférer. Cela va rendre la situation beaucoup plus compliquée.

-Qui est cet homme d'une autre époque ? Demanda Loki intrigué.

C'était, après tout, probablement la source première des inquiétudes de tout à l'heure. Or, pour effrayer à ce point les chitauris, il devait être un ennemi des plus redoutables, surtout quand les créatures étaient dirigées par le titan fou lui-même.

-Vous le reconnaitrez aussitôt en le voyant. Il n'est pas le genre de personne qu'on oublie. Et il est très dangereux. Lui répondit Barton en insistant fortement sur ces derniers mots.

-A quel point est-il dangereux ?

Barton ne lui répondit pas. Il ne fit que le regarder dans les yeux. Apparemment, lui-même avait du mal à évaluer le niveau de danger que représentait le mortel en question. Peut-être que cet architecte serait un bon allié s'il parvenait à toucher son cœur avec l'énergie du tesseract ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, il allait d'abord falloir attendre qu'il se montre. Donc, il n'y avait pas de point à s'en préoccuper immédiatement si ce n'est provoqué plus d'agitation. Aussi, Loki suivit l'agent qu'il avait ensorcelé pour la suite de la préparation pour leur prochaine mission.

* * *

 **POV TONY STARK**

Tony savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Les tests avec Jarvis s'étaient tous terminé de la même façon. Sa conclusion avait toujours été la même : Un lieu dans le passé trop dangereux pour lui. En général, plus il passait de temps dans la région et plus cela devenait dangereux pour lui. A croire que le temps lui-même cherchait à le renvoyer dans son époque en lui balançant en pleine figure des situations mortelles.

Et pourtant, en sachant tout ça, Il l'avait quand même fait. Il était en train de visiter New-York. Et étonnamment, cela se passait plutôt… bien ? Personne ne l'avait encore poursuivi avec des fourches ou des torches, il n'avait croisé encore personne dans une brume de minuit bizarre. Mais ça, c'était encore normale puisqu'à part un peu de pollution qu'on pouvait difficilement qualifié de brume, il n'était que 13h14. Il n'avait pas croisé de dinosaures ou de prédateurs mystérieusement en vie. On ne lui avait pas encore tiré dessus. On ne l'avait pas encore mis sur un bûcher.

En résumé : Rien de mal ne lui était encore arrivé. Enfin, si on ne compte pas ce vendeur de hot-dog qui avait été un peu irrité que Tony Stark lui pique un peu de nourriture sans payer.

Bien que Tony n'ait pas vraiment compris le problème, il s'était quand même mis à courir pour semer le gros lard.

Non, à part ce petit incident, tout se passait vraiment bien jusque là. Cela étonnait franchement Anthony d'ailleurs. C'était bien la première époque qui ne lui voulait aucun mal et qui semblait même amusante. Il avait pu observer plusieurs heures durant des enfants innocents jouer dans des parcs sans se recroquevillé de peur devant des adultes. Ici, personne ne semblait se méfier d'une mort prochaine ou des conditions désastreuses. Cela semblait même être une forme de blague pour certain.

Il avait particulièrement adoré ce moment où il était passé devant un type avec une pancarte qui disait : « la fin du monde est pour demain ». Le gars lui avait fait ce qui ressemblait un petit discours habituel et Tony lui s'était retenu de rire aux larmes jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus. Et lorsque le gars agacé lui avait demandé s'il se fichait de la fin du monde, Tony avait adoré son expression lorsqu'il lui répondit avec un sérieux absolu :

-Mon gars, le monde a encore une longue période de répit avant de partir en vrille. Crois-moi, j'y étais à la fin du monde.

Oui, cela avait été une bonne journée. Le genre de période de 24 heure qui ne pouvait pas durer très longtemps avant d'être gâcher par quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose avait été un vieil homme qui semblait apparaitre et disparaitre continuellement devant un bâtiment bien précis à New-York, et que, curieusement, personne ne semblait remarquer. On aurait presque dit un fantôme et il aurait pu jurer avoir vu des individus le traverser littéralement à plusieurs reprises.

Intrigué par le phénomène, il s'approcha de lui.

-Vous attendez que votre petite amie vous ouvre ? Ou alors, vous vous êtes disputé avec elle et vous ne savez pas si en rentrant dans cette baraque elle va vous tuer ?

-C'est un sanctuaire. Dit l'homme qui fluctuait sans même le regarder.

Il y eut un profond silence ponctuait d'injures, de bruits de klaxons de voitures, de musiques, de bruits de pas, etc. avant que Tony n'en puisse plus et continua de parler tout en essayant de voir ce que l'homme semblait regarder avec tant d'attention.

-Et vous n'y entrez pas ?

-Je pourrais si je le voulais. Déclara le vieil homme avec le même ton morne que tout à l'heure.

-Mais vous ne voulez pas.

-Je ne veux pas, en effet.

-Pourquoi ?

-Trop de question et de curiosité ne sont jamais bon quand le propriétaire a des yeux qui ont vu la trame du temps.

Tony cligna des yeux au vieil homme. C'était bien la première personne qu'il avait rencontré lors de ces voyages temporels qui avait compris ce qu'il était sans même avoir reçu la moindre explication ou démonstration volontaire ou involontaire.

-C'est censé vouloir dire quelque chose ? Demanda Tony en essayant de rester calme tout en jouant les ignorants.

Il détestait jouer les ignorants. Tony était un génie, même pour son époque. Jouer les imbéciles, c'était comme quelqu'un de normal qui jouait un homme de Neandertal et il détestait jouer l'homme préhistorique.

-Je ne sais pas… ça vous dit quelque chose ? Répliqua le vieil homme en le regardant enfin avec un sourire en coin qui ne trompait personne.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Stark de l'ignorer. Il y avait une forme d'aura étrange qui se dégageait de l'homme. On aurait dit qu'il y avait une force, une énergie qui rayonnait de lui mais elle semblait contenue, presque naturelle. Il y avait également une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux bleu clairs de cet homme, ou ce fantôme, qui ne lui plaisait guère.

-Je ne veux pas entrer car ce n'est pas à moi à le faire. J'étais juste curieux de savoir qui gardait le sanctuaire en ce moment. Hélas, mes yeux ne sont plus ce qu'il était. Et il est difficile de quand je suis de voir le sanctuaire à sa splendeur actuelle.

Il ne fallut qu'une seconde à Tony pour attraper ce que l'individu lui disait.

-Attendez de « quand je suis ». Vous êtes en ce moment à une autre époque ? Comment faites-vous ? Comment même pouvez-vous…

Il fut coupé par une main juste devant son visage. D'ordinaire, il aurait narguer l'individu mais d'une certaine manière, le fantôme du passé en face de lui semblait dangereux en quelque sorte. Il donnait littéralement la chair de poule à Tony, là où les mutants, les abominations et tout le reste ne lui avait laissé qu'une légère impression de malaise pendant quelques secondes à peine.

Sentant que le Stark était à l'écoute, le fantôme abaissa sa main et parla.

-Toujours tant de questions. Cela ne changera jamais. Si vous voulez savoir, je voulais admirer une dernière fois ce lieu magnifique avant de mourir. Alors, je me suis projeté quand on a les bons outils, ce genre de voyage est toujours facile. Au passage, vous avez causé un émoi chez les créatures de l'Autre.

Il ne savait pas quelle mention l'effrayait le plus. Que l'individu le connaisse de quelque part pour utiliser l'expression « cela ne changera jamais » ? Ou bien qu'il parle de quelque chose de mauvais que même Tony ne savait pas, alors qu'il venait d'un futur très lointain, où tout le monde savait ce genre de menace passé sur le bout des doigts.

-Quoi ? Fut tout ce que dit le playboy du futur avec une confusion véritable alors que le vieil homme le dévisageait avec attention.

-Vous ne l'avez donc pas encore fait ? Ou plutôt, vous l'avez déjà fait sans l'avoir encore fait. Je me demande quel genre de trame vous allez dessiner avant que ce ne soit vous qui ne répondez pas à mes questions. Dit le vieil homme avant de rire aux éclats.

Tony attendit patiemment que son rire se finissait en clignant des yeux à plusieurs reprises tout en essayant de comprendre de quoi parlait le fantôme. Une fois que l'homme du passé finit de rire, l'homme du futur prit la parole :

-Ok, vous êtes un type étrange. C'est officiel, c'est noté et approuvé par le juge. Et croyez-moi, pour que moi je dise ça, c'est que vous êtes sérieusement bizarre.

Un fin sourire tira une fois de plus les lèvres du vieil homme avant qu'il ne dise d'une voix douce, presque comme s'il avait peur que Tony ne se casse devant ce qu'il allait dire :

-Un ami me l'a déjà dit à de multiples reprises. Et il était lui-même qualifié de la sorte par plusieurs autres individus. Je prends ça comme un compliment. Si jamais le cœur vous en dit, passer me voir, je suis toujours ravi par vos visites architecte. Quand au sanctuaire, si vous souhaitez y passer, les protections ne vous arrêteront pas et je doute qu'un maître ne tue un ami d'Agamotto. Dit-il en pointant du doigt le bâtiment qu'il observait depuis tout à l'heure qui semblait devenir bien plus grand et qui était très différent de tout à l'heure.

Tony avait vu beaucoup de chose dans sa vie mais cela, ce n'était pas encore sur sa propre liste des choses bizarre de sa vie. Un instant, il y avait un bâtiment parfaitement normal et l'instant d'après, on aurait dit un manoir d'un style architectural complètement différent. Il se tourna vers le fantôme pour obtenir des réponses mais il avait beau se tourner et se retourner, il ne le vit nulle part.

-Agamotto ? Maître ? Architecte ? C'est quoi cette histoire vieil homme ? Vieil homme ? Vieil homme ?! Cria-t-il en plein milieu de la rue sous les regards des pensées qui l'observait comme s'il était fou.

D'accord, peut-être que finalement, ce n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça de visiter New-York. Il observa encore un moment le bâtiment puis la ruelle et après un court moment de réflexion, Tony actionna une fois de plus la machine en essayant de remonter de plusieurs heures pour essayer d'en savoir plus sur le vieil homme en l'attrapant dès son arrivé.

Hélas, à cause d'un passant négligeant qui le bouscula sans ménagement, le voyageur temporel actionna la machine sans vraiment le faire express avant qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'entrer les coordonnées.

* * *

Réponses aux questions:

 _Verrons-nous plus de scène du futur?_

Oui, à un moment, l'intrigue va se développer dans le futur lointain de Tony Stark

 _Où Jarvis? Est-ce qu'il va bien?_

Je ne peux hélas rien révéler sur Jarvis mais je peux vous promettre qu'on y reviendra dessus à un moment de l'histoire et que ce personnage sera un personnage clé à un moment donné de l'histoire. Mais je me tais à ce sujet.

 _Qui écrit les journaux de bord en début du chapitre? Est ce qu'ils ont une importance particulière ou sont-ils juste là pour embellir et nous donnez des informations sur le futur?_

Alors, oui, un personnage de l'histoire écrit/enregistre bien les journaux en début de chapitre. Et oui, ils sont à la fois là pour donner des informations et embellir mais ils ont bien une importance cachée qui ne sera révélé que bien plus tard.

* * *

Comme toujours: Commentaire, suggestion, avis, question, fanart et autre trucs dans les commentaires, sur le tumblr ou dans les MP

Merci beaucoup.

Jusqu'à la prochaine fois!


	9. La menace grandissante

**Fanfiction Avengers: "Playboy du futur"**

 **La menace grandissante**

**Avertissement:** voir prologue

* * *

 **Swiny:** Hé on continue nos voyages dans le temps avec Tony et l'Architecte se révèle. Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Rappel des chapitres précédents:**

 _-L'architecte du temps, l'homme qui vient d'une autre époque, il est là. Il va interférer. Cela va rendre la situation beaucoup plus compliquée._

 _-Qui est cet homme d'une autre époque ?_

 _Quand au sanctuaire, si vous souhaitez y passer, les protections ne vous arrêteront pas et je doute qu'un maître ne tue un ami d'Agamotto._

 _Hélas, à cause d'un passant négligeant qui le bouscula sans ménagement, le voyageur temporel actionna la machine sans vraiment le faire express avant qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'entrer les coordonnées_

* * *

 **Journal de bord de ?, date: inconnue, localisation: inconnue.**

« Pourquoi ? Voilà la question que je me pose continuellement depuis plusieurs jours. C'est fou ce qu'un simple mot peut cacher milles questions en une seule. Pourquoi cela a tourné comme cela ? Pourquoi le monde ne tourne-t-il plus vraiment rond ? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que la folie commence de plus en plus à me ronger la cervelle alors que le temps fait son office ? Pourquoi mes parents ne sont jamais revenus me chercher ? Pourquoi ne puis-je faire confiance à personne sauf lui ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ! »

* * *

 **POV PEPPER POTTS**

Si elle devait être honnête avec elle-même. Pepper commençait à avoir beaucoup trop l'habitude des jets. Contrairement à ce que le reste de la population pensait, elle ne volait pas dans son costume d'Iron Woman à chaque fois qu'elle devait faire un déplacement. De même, elle n'avait pas besoin d'amener son costume à chaque soirée possible auquel elle assistait, parfois bien malgré elle.

Pepper ne comprenait tout simplement pas pourquoi les gens voulaient absolument la voir assister à des défiler de mannequins ou des inaugurations de restaurants. Elle ne comprenait même pas les personnes qui essayaient d'assister à n'importe quelle fête ou évènements. C'était tellement mieux de rester au calme, assis derrière un bureau et programmer des réunions bien tranquillement…

Enfin, au moins ici, la tranquillité était de mise pour l'instant. Bien qu'elle trouvait toujours bizarre de se retrouver en face de Steve Rodgers en personne. Durant ces quelques maigres années où elle avait été sa secrétaire, il ne cessait de lui parler du soldat au point qu'elle s'était demandé si cela n'était pas un fils perdu ou quelque chose dans le même style. Bien sûr, maintenant qu'elle avait rencontré en chair et en os le dernier et futur descendant des Stark, elle se demandait comment elle avait pu un jour imaginé que le soldat était un Stark perdu depuis longtemps. De ce qu'elle avait compris jusqu'à présent, il semblait être à la fois physiquement et mentalement à l'opposé du voyageur temporel.

-Nous sommes à 40 minutes de la base monsieur. Dit une voix dans le haut-parleur du jet. Probablement celle du copilote de l'appareil.

-Alors, ce docteur Banner essayait de dupliquer le sérum qu'ils m'ont injecté ? Demanda Steve à Phi l en refermant calmement le dossier de papier contenant les diverses informations sur l'équipe.

C'était Pepper qui avait glissé le message au SHIELD qu'exposer le soldat de la deuxième guerre mondiale au genre d'écran de Stark Industrie directement était une mauvaise idée. Cela l'aurait rendu mal à l'aise avec le décalage technologique entre leur époque et la leur. Pepper était ravie de voir que, pour une fois, le SHIELD avait bien voulu l'écouter.

-Comme pas mal de monde. Vous étiez le tout premier super-héro. Banner pensait que la rayonnement gamma pouvait lui révéler les secrets de votre évolution. Lui répondit Phil Coulson

-Cela ne s'est pas passé comme ça… Dit le capitaine en regardant en coin une photo du Hulk qui dépassait négligemment du dossier en le tendant à Phil.

-Pas vraiment. Quand il n'est pas cette chose, on dirait un Stephen Hawken. Déclara Phil en essayant de le rassurer.

Steve lui lança un regard confus et Coulson, comprenant instantanément ce qu'il se passait, lui expliqua ce qu'il voulait dire :

-C'est quelqu'un d'extrêmement brillant.

Il y eut un court instant de silence avant que Phil ne décide de le briser une fois de plus :

-Je suis vraiment très honoré de vous connaître… Officiellement. Je vous avais déjà vu. Enfin… Je vous avais regardé pendant que vous dormiez. J'étais près de vous, j'étais présent, quand vous étiez inconscient… A cause de la glace…

Pepper, qui connaissait assez bien l'agent Coulson, savait parfaitement que ce discours n'allait qu'empirer dans quelques secondes. Phil avait toujours admiré le super-héro au bouclier en vibranium au point d'en être un peu trop proche du fan. Elle savait qu'en moins de quelques secondes, il allait demander au capitaine de signer ces cartes de collection « Capitaine America ». Elle devait arrêter ce désastre et vite.

-Hé bien, un homme altéré par des rayons gamma, une assassin, une femme possédant les plus grandes entreprises d'arme au monde… Et le tout dans un nouveau monde avec 60ans d'écart avec le vôtre. Je dois avouer capitaine, je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour gérer tout cela aussi bien. Dit-elle avec un soupir plus qu'exagérer

Le héro du passé sourit devant sa tentative plus qu'évidente de détourner la conversation et choisit de jouer le jeu.

-Ce n'est pas facile mais il faut bien que je rattrape le monde avant que ce soit lui qui me rattrape. De plus, on ne peut pas vivre indéfiniment dans le passé.

-Oh croyez-moi sur parole, parfois, c'est littéralement le passé qui peut vous rattrapez bien plus que les évènements à venir. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'aimait répéter Howard. Il parlait souvent de vous.

-Howard Stark était un bon ami. On a fait quelques missions ensembles… C'était un homme brave. Peut-être que vous pourriez me parler un peu plus de lui ? J'ai appris qu'il était mort pendant que je… Dit-il en essayant de choisir ces mots avec soin.

-Pendant que vous dormiez ? Suggéra Pepper.

-Je ne suis vraiment pas fan de cette expression. C'est parfois difficile de se dire qu'on a dormi plus de 60ans dans de la glace… Et encore plus de voir qui on a perdu durant tout ce temps.

-Je ne peux pas vraiment dire que je comprends. Cependant, je peux un peu vous parlez d'Howard… Par quoi commencez ?

Et c'est ainsi que durant les 40 dernières minutes de vol, Steve Rodgers et Pepper Potts se mirent à raconter leur vie respective sans vraiment se soucier de l'agent qui les écoutait discrètement.

* * *

 **POV TONY STARK**

De tous les endroits dans lequel Tony espérait tomber avec cette machine du diable, se retrouver dans l'espace de tous les lieux possibles, était encore le plus supportable, surtout quand on avait quelques restes d'Aero initialement prévu en cas de retard à l'époque où lui et Jarvis devaient fouiller la décharge… Honnêtement, Tony aurait détesté que son génie ne s'efface soudainement de l'existence par manque d'oxygène.

-Vous pensez avoir souffert. Dit soudain une voix non loin d'ici.

[-Oh oui, affreusement] Déclara mentalement Tony en repensant au nombre de fois qu'il faudrait avant que le voyage temporel ne devienne réellement supportable.

Intrigué, Tony testa la gravité artificielle qu'il jugea adéquate avant de se diriger vers la voix en naviguant parmi les multiples roches qui sortaient du sol. Il dut porter une intention assez grande à son environnement car à certain endroit, la roche semblait friable. Or, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, le voyageur temporel n'espérait pas tomber dans ce brouillard cosmique noir et bleu qui semblait assez peu attrayant.

-Il vous fera comprendre, continua la voix sans l'attendre.

A en juger par le volume actuel, il ne devait plus être trop loin. En fait, il devrait être juste à côté. Tony aperçut même une espèce d'escalier. Il envisagea brièvement de l'escalader pour voir ce qui se cachait au dessus avant de simplement continuer sa recherche.

-Que vos souffrances n'étaient qu'un moindre mal. Finit la voix.

Tony eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une figure bleutée sans distinction précise disparaitre en un instant avant que le propriétaire de la voix ne l'aperçoive. Et de toutes les créatures que le voyageur venant du futur attendait, les chitauris furent probablement dans les derniers sur sa liste.

La créature à la peau grise le regarda pendant un court instant comme si elle se demandait elle aussi ce que Tony faisait là. Apparemment, la race envahisseur de la très célèbre bataille de New-York ne s'attendait pas à avoir un invité sur l'une de leur lune.

-Hello, je me présente, je ne suis qu'un pauvre et inoffensif technicien terranien dont la machine est détraqué. Inutile de me donner une navette, je vais réussir à retrouver mon chemin tout seul. Ravi de vous avoir rencontré vampire psychique de l'espace.

-Qui es-tu mortel pour oser t'introduire ici en SA présence ?

-Alors, comment vous dire, pour commencer, je ne sais pas à qui fait référence ce « SA » si dramatique. Quand à mon identité, malheureusement, je ne me sens pas d'humeur à me présenter une fois de plus, et surtout pas à une race envahisseur et contrôleuse de monde… Sans vouloir vous vexer bien entendu.

-Ton ignorance, tout comme tes insultes, ne sont qu'une preuve supplémentaire de ta mortalité.

Tony roula des yeux en entendant cela. Il savait que les chitauris considéraient toute race qui pensaient de façon indépendante et toute race qu'il ne contrôlait pas comme inférieur ou méritant d'être détruit… Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé voir le jour où une race prétendument évoluée verrait l'ignorance et la grossièreté comme une preuve qu'il était mortel. D'un autre côté, il n'avait jamais espéré rencontrer un chitauri en chair et en os de côté de la galaxie.

-Ecouter, on va jouer carte sur table mon « vieux ». Dit-il en insistant bien sur le mot. Je sais que vous êtes l'une des rares races à posséder un esprit de ruche et qu'en ce moment même, vous devez avoir appelé vos copains. Alors, on va faire une affaire. Je ne révèle rien de ce que j'ai vu aux autres mortels de mon genre et vous me laissez partir. Deal ? Dit-il en tendant sa main.

La créature ricana devant son geste. Aussitôt, Tony recula sa main et en profiter pour mettre un peu de distance entre le chitauri et lui. Il lui fallu à peine quelques secondes pour remarquer que cette fois, il était entouré.

-1, 2, 3, 4… Commença à compter Tony à voix basse avant de rapidement arrêté quand il remarqua que les formes vaguement humanoïdes ne cessaient d'arriver.

-Tu veux faire une affaire, humain ? Voici notre proposition, reste immobile pendant que nous te tuons et peut-être que tu mourrais assez rapidement pour ne pas voir ton monde s'éteindre dans les flammes de la guerre.

En fait, du point de vue du gars venant du futur, après tout ce qu'il avait traversé, il trouvait la proposition un peu ridicule. Il pouvait comprendre qu'un humain lambda se fasse intimider par ce genre de parole. Mais lui, il venait du futur. La pire version imaginable par des milliers de race. Il avait vécu et grandit dans une époque où chaque jour était plus affreux que les précédents et où la survie était devenu bien plus qu'un instinct de base. Anthony Stark était un survivant avant même d'être un humain.

Et voilà exactement pourquoi il ne pouvait que se moquer de l'être prétendu supérieur qui se tenait en face de lui, alors qu'une armée lui appartenant était prête à déchiqueter Tony en milles morceaux.

-C'est affreusement tentant mais je vais devoir décliner votre offre. Non pas qu'elle n'est pas alléchante et tout. En fait, vous avez même plutôt bien joué vos cartes. Cependant, vous avez fait une erreur. Dit-il en préparant sa machine. Il savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui apporter très loin dans le futur ou dans le passé mais il y avait une dernière expérience qu'il voulait faire dans le cas peu probable où il ne ressortirait pas vivant de cette rencontre.

La créature extraterrestre ne dit rien. Elle devait comprendre qu'il préparait quelque chose mais elle devait s'imaginer que quoi qu'il fasse, cela ne finirait pas par lui être préjudiciable. Et c'était le playboy que l'on traitait d'arrogant dans l'histoire ?

-Voyez-vous, votre erreur était tellement simple que cela en est ridicule. Vous me croyez inoffensif parce que je ne suis qu'un mortel de terranien qui débarque chez vous comme ça sans la moindre arme. Cependant, vous avez oublié quelque chose, quelque chose de très évident, quelque chose de fondamental. Vous voulez savoir ce que c'est ?

Il fit une pause pour accentuer son effet et continuer à gagner du temps alors qu'il chipotait à son bras de manière discrète. Plus qu'un réglage et son bébé allait pouvoir montrer ce qu'il avait dans le ventre malgré son état défectueux.

-Voilà ce que vous avez oubliez, messieurs, la preuve ultime que vous ne savez pas tout dans l'univers comme vous le prétendez : Il n'y a pas d'oxygène dans l'espace et pourtant, je suis devant vous à vous distraire comme des idiots pendant que je m'échappe.

Et il actionna la machine au moment où une vague de créature grise lui tombait dessus. Aussitôt, il sentit son corps brûlé sur place, alors qu'il avançait de quelques secondes dans le futur. A présent, il se tenait sur la quatrième marche de l'escalier plutôt qu'au centre du terrain. Il aurait bien pleurer de joie devant cette découverte mais à la place, il préférait simplement s'incliner de manière moqueuse et déclarer tout en changeant une fois de plus les coordonnées :

-Messieurs, le mortel vous salue !

Et cette fois, il repartit pour de bon sur terre en n'ajoutant qu'une ou deux heures à son cadran initial. Après tout, il devait encore réparer sa machine et discuter avec Iron Woman une fois que tout cela serait fini. Peut-être que commencer par aller chercher quelques composantes pour réparer l'appareil serait utile.

* * *

 **POV CHEF CHITAURI**

Autours de lui, les milliers d'esprit du collectif auquel il était relié ne se posaient qu'une seule et simple question : « Qui était l'intrus ? »

Voilà une chose que leur maître tout-puissant avait désiré savoir en apprenant l'intrusion suivant la visite de l'asgardien. Hélas, aucun chitauri n'avait la réponse à la question de leur maître. Les humains étaient censé être une race primitive de faible force et à l'affreux comportement chaotique. Il était faible et peu intelligent. Aucun n'aurait pu s'introduire ainsi comme l'avait fait l'intrus.

« Qui était l'intrus ? » Se demandèrent-ils une fois de plus.

Ce terranien était intelligent. Il savait qui ils étaient et il savait pour l'esprit de ruche et leur quête de contrôle. Mais eux, ils ne le connaissaient pas. Ils ignoraient tout d'un ennemi qui pourrait provoquer la perte du tesseract.

« Qui était l'intrus ? » Se questionnaient-ils en revoyant la scène dans leurs milliers d'esprit partagés pour pouvoir répondre à la question du maître.

Un ennemi qui savait respirer dans l'espace. Un ennemi qui maîtrisait une forme de téléportation. Un ennemi qui venait de fuir une lune sans le moindre portail ou vaisseau pour revenir sur terre.

« Qui était l'intrus ? » Se demandèrent-ils en voyant brièvement une lueur orange familière et en sentant une puissance cosmique en émaner.

Un ennemi qui possédait une pierre d'infinité. Un ennemi qui pouvait la maîtriser et contrôler le temps lui-même. Un ennemi qui pouvait façonner des guerres et des destinées par sa seule volonté. Un ennemi intemporel qui n'appartenait à la fois à aucune et toute les époques. Il était un architecte de l'univers.

\- « Qui était l'intrus ? » Avait demandé leur maître Thanos.

Et tout ce que purent répondre les chitauris furent :

-L'Architecte.

* * *

 _Commentaire, suggestions, avis, fanart, question, etc. Dans les commentaires ou par mp._

 _Jusqu'à la prochaine fois!_


End file.
